You smell like safe, home, human and like you
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: Scott just became a true Alpha and nothing feels the same especially that concerns his best friend Stiles. Sciles, Girl!Stiles Mature for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**You smell like safe, home, human and like you**

 **Summary:** Scott just became a true Alpha and nothing feels the same especially that concerns his best friend Stiles. Sciles, Girl!Stiles Mature for language and sexual content

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **By Olexandra**

 **A.N: Hello, this will be post 3A without 3B or more like without Void!Stiles at least for now. Oh, with girl!Stiles**

'No!' cried the girl as he pushed her into the ground and sat on top of her.

'Scott, this isn't you! Stop! This isn't you, Scott!' she constantly repeated as he leaned down to her and buried his nose into her neck absorbing the delicious taste that her scent had.

'Please, Scott. Y-you don't want to do this…,' she started crying. His fully shifted face moved a little bit lower to her shoulder and tore her t-shirt to get better accesses to the flesh.

'But I do,' he said before he bit her into the shoulder and Stiles screamed in pain.

DDDDD

Scott sat up on the bed as quick as possible panting and covered in sweat frantically looking around trying to figure out where he was and what was happening.

He swallowed hard and brushed his face with his shaky hand once he realized he was in his bedroom, in the middle of the night and that what happened was just a dream.

He wanted to cry.

He seriously felt like crying right now. The dreams well honestly…the nightmares were becoming a frequent thing lately. It always started the same. He was talking with Stiles in the woods or at home or somewhere feeling her wonderful scent become harder and harder to ignore until he lost it shift and dragged her into the ground and… bit her.

 _Fucking hell, what was wrong with him? How could he constantly want to hurt his best friend like that?_

He shook his head. It was getting out of their hands lately. Allison was having nightmares about her dead aunt. Stiles was having nightmares about being followed and he had this loss of control nightmares. It was all the payment for the sacrifice but still… he wouldn't have imagined it being _this_ bad.

For him it started immediately after they all met after defeating Ducalion and Jennifer.

DDDDD

He instantly ran to his mom as they all were standing near the road waiting to be picked up because the jeep was in no condition to take anyone anywhere.

They hugged. He wanted to cry there too because he felt terribly exhausted from the stress of the last few days and just having her in his arms knowing that despite of what happened what he just become he still had her, was a bless because he felt terribly lost right now.

It was just than that the wind changed and his nose was hit with a tiny bit of someone else's scent despite his mom's being the one that was strongly filling his nose.

He blinked and looked up from the spot where he was pressing his face against him mom's shoulder up to see Allison's father rubbing his daughter's back while Isaac sat on the ground next to them looking fondly and tired at both of them to Derek who came to talk with the sheriff who had his hand on top of Stiles's head who was also sitting brushing her forehead probably having a headache.

He sniffed and froze. The scent… the scent was fantastic. It was stupid and weird because they were all sweaty and they were dirty and emotions were high in each one of them mixing in the air around them but that one scent was just wonderful. He couldn't even say what it was it was exhaustion, a bit of pain, sadness, happiness, numb, sweat, dirt and more mixed in one but also it was _it_. Something he couldn't quite place and it was amazing and he wanted to taste it.

He stepped away from his mom who looked at him weirdly as he suddenly realized what he had just thought.

His mom gasped, 'Scott, your eyes!'

Everyone seemed to look up at that gasped or widened their eyes as well but only Stiles actually ran there and put her hands on his shoulders her eyes wide like eyes of a deer caught in the car lights as she was looking into his, _red_ ones.

'Dude!'

He held his breath for a second because once she got close he realized that the delicious scent was hers. _How could it be?_ He knew her scent better than anyone's and for longer than anyone's so how could she suddenly smell different? Was it really the Alpha thing? Did they all smell different now? It didn't feel like that with mom. She still smelled safe. And so did Stiles she smelled the same but it was different. _Better_. He couldn't remember her not smelling like this but it was so mouthwatering and he surely didn't want to press his nose so badly into the core of her neck or her ear to get the mass doze of the smell before.

 _What the hell? He definitely didn't want to do that before._

'Did you kill Ducalion?' asked suddenly Chris Argent breaking him from his trace of thoughts.

Before he could even open his mouth and speak Stiles cut in looking excited as ever her lips parted forming a huge grinning.

'You broke it, didn't you? You broke the mountain ash circle!'

He looked at her surprised that she knew. But of course she knew. She was his best friend she knew everything or most of the things without him even needing to tell her.

He smiled and nodded shortly not really saying it but with her he never needed it anyway.

'Oh my God! You're a true Alpha how awesome is that?!'

She hugged him and he was grateful because he wanted to get his hands on her since she came to him. He put his hands around her and as he had done with his mom and he pressed his face into the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

It was there in the force that made him want to never let her go, always smell _that_ scent and hold her close like this.

She felt _safe_.

She felt like _home_.

She felt like _human_.

But more than anything she felt like _her_.

After a while that felt like it was longer than it should have, her hands started rubbing his back before she mumbled quietly, 'Scott are you okay?'

She was worried. He let her go and took a step back smiling a bit but that wouldn't fool her.

'I'm okay…just everything…,' he shook his head, 'I'll be fine.'

She kept her gaze on him a worry stuck between her brows. She already knew there was something up. Of course, she did. She was Stiles. Skinny, tall, short brown hair and sarcasm in every pore of her body, Stiles. She knew him better than anyone.

'Well, if everyone is done hugging and reuniting can we please go home now and have a few nice hours of sleep,' said the sheriff as he walked to them and put his hand on Scott's shoulder showing him gratitude and that despite that he now knew about him he wasn't afraid.

Scott gave him a grateful nod and the older man smiled at him.

They went home but Scott couldn't help getting close to Stiles. He will think about it some more once he has a good night sleep for several hours at least but right now he just wants to be as near Stiles and her wonderful scent as possible and his mom and sheriff.

He looked back at Allison who just gave him a quick nod as she got in the car with Chris and Isaac and they all left the godless place hopefully once and for all.

DDDDD

The first night was okay he was pretty much so tired with his mom that they literally just passed out the moment they reached their beds.

The day after the Stilinskis came for late breakfast/dinner and they talked about everything that happened. His mom must have asked him about hundreds of times if he was feeling okay since he was now apparently an Alpha but he honestly didn't know what to answer because apart from this urge to be close to Stiles who was still smelling great he didn't feel all that different.

They talked for hours explaining everything to the sheriff that he had yet trouble to process or understand while eating pizza with the TV on and sitting on the floor in their living room.

'Wait a second so now. And Lydia is dating with this… evil twin now?'

'Yeah, sort of…she didn't say it's dating but it's dating,' said Stiles still chewing so it was kind of hard to understand her and she started coughing soon after as she was choking on her food.

The sheriff rolled his eyes as Scott just shook his head and hit her on the back a little bit too hard.

After that they went upstairs to leave their parents for a bit and play some Mario Kart. They sat down and started playing and it was so like they use to that he almost forgot about what had happened and just was himself like always.

He smiled a bit and looked up at Stiles who was sitting upon him on the bed. He could always be himself with her.

He absolutely forgot about what was happening as they were so caught up in the game until Stiles won and jumped at his back from the bed yelling 'victory'. It surprised him well more like shocked him since he spun around took her by the waist and brought her to the ground, hard and fast.

The only thing she managed to do was let out a gasp and with wide eyes gazing at him, her surprise matching his.

He was looking at her as if he saw her for the first time. She was different. It felt different having his hands on her waist like this, right on top her skin that the baggy t-shirt revealed to him, with her cheeks a bit flushed maybe from the fact that he was on top of her, lips _red_ … Fuck it was an amazing color.

He licked his own lips. They looked so inviting. Would she mind? _Would she mind if he took a sip?_

'S-scott?' she asked unsure.

He blinked suddenly seeing her again as Stiles. Goofy, best friend with messy hair and sarcasm in every sentence, Stiles.

'Sorry, Stiles,' he stood up and took her up with him immediately putting her on her feet.

She blinked and looked down at his hands on her hips as he let her go, 'You're stronger.'

'Yeah, I guess. Your eyes were red for a moment. I guess you shouldn't jump an Alpha like that.'

He frowned shaking his head and stepping away.

'They're fine now, Scott,' she said and walked to him.

'It's just… I feel different…now.' And he did once Stiles attacked him like that he actually felt something changed. There was a difference in within him but he couldn't explain it and he didn't even notice it until right now but it was there. Maybe it was huge and he just didn't remember it ever not being there.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, 'Duh, you're a motherfucking big bad true Alpha. You're bound to feel different, Scotty but trust me you'll get a hand of it like you always have,' she sighed and reached for his hand taking his wrist and sliding her hand against his skin causing him to feel goose bumps on his back as it moved to his palm until their fingers enlaced.

'Becoming a werewolf wasn't a walk through the garden either and you managed.'

She smirked, 'Besides you got me how hard can it be?'

He chuckled and nodded. They let go and sat down next to each other. They played a couple of more rounds until about eight P.M and sheriff decided to leave.

As Stiles waved him through the window of her dad's car he really felt assured about all of this.

Scott talked with his mom for a while about things. They still had a few days before they have to go to school which he was grateful for and he was definitely going to put them to good use and rest and chill as much as he could.

Stiles was right. When he became a werewolf it was pretty much a disaster and they somehow with bruises and cuts managed to make it work. They will definitely work this out too.

How hard could it be?

…well as it turned out pretty hard…


	2. Chapter 2

**You smell like safe, home, human and like you**

 **Summary:** Scott just became a true Alpha and nothing feels the same especially that concerns his best friend Stiles. Sciles, Girl!Stiles Mature for language and sexual content

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **By Olexandra**

 **A.N: Hello, quick note my image of female Stiles is Julia O'Brien (Dylan's sister, shocker XD) oh and I would like to thank** **Danny Joey Ketail** **,** **Jenova the destroyer** **,** **Sir Jinx Alot 666** **,** **YaoiFangirl2002** **,** **crazychic94** **,** **franchdeblack** **,** **mihel asyki akatsuki schizo** **for adding the story to favorites and** **Castiel Singer** **,** **HeartlessNobody13** **,** **awake untill day brake** **,** **esakryth** **,** **fanfictionnatic** **,** **franchdeblack** **,** **sarahrachel21** **for following. I'm so happy you like it :3**

 _Blood._

 _So much blood._

 _Stiles's scream echoing through the hall as he leans away from her his mouth full with the wonderful taste of her blood that's slowly falling down messing her t-shirt as well as his._

 _It's a beautiful image._

DDDDD

'Hey, you okay?' asked Stiles as they were sitting in the class room and Scott was clinching his hands in fists trying desperately not blew up and run or lash out.

'Yeah,' he mumbled and looked down. He wasn't sure if his eyes weren't about to go red on him. For the past few days it had happened several times along with insomnia or nightmares. He woke up about five times in the last few days in sweat and disoriented and with red eyes or claws out. It was terrifying really.

'Seriously, do you need to-'

'Ms. Stilinski, head down and quiet,' called the English teacher from the front.

Stiles let out a frustrated sighed but obeyed.

'I'll be fine, Stiles,' she heard from her left but when she looked at Scott he kept his eyes on book in front of him.

 _Could it be possible that her scent was getting more intoxicating?_

She frowned looked back down frowning her eyebrows almost linking. She knew something was up. It wasn't just him. Allison and her herself were going through something. Deaton told them that there will be consequences but she didn't think nightmares and insomnia would be the payment but if it was to be the only thing that would happen she should be glad for it.

'Excuse me!'

She jerked a bit at the sudden almost shout that her best friend let out so near her pretty much frightening most of the class who were now looking at him with curious faces.

Scott's head was down as he with a raised hand and a bit lower voiced continued, 'Can I go to the restroom, please?'

She blinked at the oddness of his voice. It was his voice… but it also wasn't _his_ voice. It sounded different.

He got up once the teacher nodded and pretty much ran into out of the door. Stiles's gaze followed him as he exit the room and she immediately stood up as well. Like hell she was leaving him alone.

'Ms. Stilinski!'

She didn't bother looking back. What was one more absence when your best friend was going through a physical and psychical torture?

She instead of the restroom she ran to boy's locker. She knew that it was his little secret hideout that went back to his early months as a werewolf.

She literally ran into the door and was thrown back since Scott was holding them from the other side.

'Stiles! Go away!' she heard Scott. Well, she heard the weird voice Scott used.

She frowned and ran to the door again pushing at it with all her strength, 'Scott, open up let me help!'

'Just go away before I hurt you, Stiles!' she head from the other side.

 _What the hell?_

She knew something was off with him but to be fair something was off with all of them. But she knew that Scott wasn't okay. After the first day when he admit feeling different he acted as if nothing had happened and maybe Isaac, his mom and the others bought the lie but she knew him better than anyone and she could see right through it. He was lying. He was hurting and he was in doubt about himself. Scott, the nicest person she ever met who always tried to protect everyone. How could he ever be like that?

She hit the door again.

'Stiles!' he cried and stepped away she was about to open the door when he out speeded her.

She fell right through the door and into Scott's arms who immediately pressed/slammed her into the lockers.

Stiles froze. His eyes were red again, fangs and claws out completely shifted.

'Scott.'

He had a blank look on his face. The kind he had when he tried to attack her all those months ago when he first turned right in this same place. She swallowed hard. She chased those thoughts and memories away. That was a different Scott. He couldn't control himself. He was a predator that immediately attacked her and tried to kill her.

This one was just holding her elbows and her in place looking at her curiously, like he was seeing her for the first time. Strangely, it gave her courage to calm her wildly beating heart and breathing.

'Scott,' she said again softly and put her hands on his chest.

He let out a deep breath but didn't move further which she took as a good sign.

She licked her lips and moved her hands to his shoulders where she in a calming gesture squeezed them earning a pleased moan from him.

She nodded to herself and continued through his neck where he let out an even more pleased moan making her stop and take a closer look at his eyes.

 _He seemed happy?_

He really liked…okay not weird at all that she managed to make her best friend… _Ew! Stiles head out of the gutter._ It's not like she gave him a boner… _Do not dare to look down, Stiles!_

She bit her lips and went with her hands through the skin of his neck which she will just for now admit was a nice feeling for her as well. _Okay, there done._ She is never admitting that again.

Her hands stopped at his cheeks her thumbs touching the hair that had grown from his skin when he shifted.

'Scotty? Dude it's me. Stiles and I need you to turn back okay?'

She brushed his cheek and smiled a bit, 'You will scare folks if you don't.'

He let out something like a puppy sound because she wanted to say 'awww' and rub him behind the ear just before he leaned to her and pressed his face into her neck.

She blinked keeping herself from letting out a gasp when he started licking her there and brushing his nose against the spot.

 _Okay, what the hell?!_

She swallowed which was when Scott leaned away from her neck his cheek brushing her jaw before he stopped millimeters apart from her face. She felt so warm and weird right now. She wanted him so bad to get back to normal and get this over with.

She bit her lips as he was now shifted back to his humanself only his eyes still remaining red. This moment was so intense she could cut through it with a knife.

'M-mate,' he whispered before he blinked and his eyes were back to their old lovely puppy brown color again.

She raised her brows.

'Buddy?'

'S-stiles?' he asked confused looking like he had just woken up and couldn't quite place where they were.

'Stiles!' And he was up.

He jumped away from her looking desperately around.

'Wh-what?'

He jumped back to her putting his hands on her shoulders then cheeks then stomach momentary chest earning a push from her.

'Dude!'

'Sorry, are you okay? Did I-'

'Run from class like a nutcase? Yeah but what else is new?'

'Stiles,' he shook his head, 'did I hurt you?'

She rolled her eyes, 'Wouldn't I have already started bitching if you have? No, you didn't hurt me, weirdo.'

'I'm sorr-'

'Enough,' she took his hand making him feel a little bit calmer just by feeling her warm skin against his.

'Scott, everything's fine. You didn't hurt anyone,' she said more firmly hoping it would come to his mind.

He nodded but with such a sad look on his face it made her want to take his head into her lap and stroke his hair until he would fall asleep.

She blinked. _Okay, that was specific and a bit too friendly._

She decided for the smaller evil…why should it be evil and hugged him now it being her who buried her face into his shoulder as he did the same to her. Sometimes it was nice being almost the same height.

He put his arms around her back holding pressing her closer into him sighing in relief. He hated himself a bit for it that he was using Stiles like this but the true was that she was literally the only one who could calm him down whenever he shifted but also when he was in unease which was lately all the time.

DDDDD

He woke up nearly knocking over his lamp as he managed to escape his nightmare again which again ended in his teeth sank in Stiles's flesh. He was considering asking Deaton but he was kind of ashamed about what would he think of him or worst if he would say that he actually was capable of it.

He shook his head brushing his face several times and lied back down. He wouldn't fall asleep after that again but he didn't really have anything to do right now.

His phone buzzed suddenly.

He looked at it.

 _Stiles: Did you know that you could die out of a 1983_ _Dick Wertheim died of getting into his balls with a tennis ball?_

He let out a humorless chuckle.

Leave it to Stiles to make his day better. Well, night?

 _Stiles: Okay, to be fair he died after he hit his head on the payment he fell on after he got hit but it still counts, right?_

 _Scott: Sure, Stiles._

 _Stiles: Hey, someone's a late bird. What's up?_

 _Scott: You're the one to talk. Isn't 3 A.M your usual bedtime?_

 _Stiles: Yeah, with me it's usual with you? Not so much. It's the nightmares, right? The scary one's where you lose control?_

Of course, he told her. She was his best friend. Just left out the part where he enjoyed hurting her and ripping her neck apart.

 _Scott: It's the insomnia? Or the creepy shadow thing?_

There was a pause before he answered.

 _Stiles and Scott: Maybe_

He smiled a bit.

 _Scott: I'm really worried. I don't feel… right after the dreams. They seemed too real._

 _Stiles: I know what you mean. Don't you dare say it to anyone but I sleep with a lamp on now._

 _Scott: At least you got something to help I really don't know what to do._

 _Stiles: Chat with me until morning or one of us falls asleep?_

He pressed the phone against his fore head as he could clearly see Stiles smirk as if she was here with him probably pushing him to make some room for her which would leave him either on such a small place on the bed or on ground.

He immediately felt better.

 _Scott: Why were you checking up a man who died from getting hit into the balls?_

His phone rang and Stiles and his face cheeks pressed together appeared on the screen.

'I'm glad you ask my dear friend,' her voice was coming from the phone as she was probably on the bed with her laptop on her stomach and her shoulder holding the phone.

He could hear the smile in her voice and he couldn't help but close his eyes focusing on her voice and nothing else. He felt…better… calmer…hopeful like he always did with Stiles no matter how crazy her ideas were or how stupid they sounded. He just always had a feeling they would end up okay in the end.

DDDDD

'Hey, you ok man?' asked Isaac who went to sit with him and Stiles in the cafeteria.

Both teens look up looking a bit lost in their thoughts.

'I heard what happened with Sam. He's talking shit about you and Stiles. He heard about what happened in English and he's spreading rumors.'

Scott groaned as Stiles put her hand on his shoulder sending him a sympathy smile as Isaac stole her apple.

'Hey, dude!'

He shot her an arrogant smile that fell once he notice the change of smell in his now Alpha.

'What?' he blinked confused about Scott's sudden frown.

'Oh, come on. It's mostly bullshit about you two being together.'

Stiles imitated a gagging noise while Scott rolled his eyes. Funny. No one talked about them being together for like years but it was still stupid.

He looked at his best friend. She was more his sister. Thinking about her like a girl was seriously hard.

'And you two plus Allison losing it which might be true and that it's somehow your fault.'

'Great!' sighed Scott annoyed and put his head in his hands.

Stiles kicked Isaac under the table giving him an upset look while she reached for Scott's arm.

'Look, Scott. Sam's just pissed about this morning. Don't mind the douche we'll totally give him payback at practice,' she assured him with Stileslike a wink.

He looked at her and nodded suddenly feeling her reassurance and not for the first time ever since he actually know her he felt better just because she was there with him and he had her.

He didn't even register when Lydia and Allison went to the table and joined them until he heard her mumbling annoyed.

'Seriously, what's up with you guys? It's like this town turned into one crazyville over night.'

'Lydia we're not crazy,' said Allison who looked even more tired than Scott and Stiles not the first time that day.

'Of course not,' Lydia took her fork but stopped in track

'Have you noticed that our new English teacher is a chauvinist?'

Stiles jumped from her seat, 'I totally called it!'

DDDDD

After what went down in the boy's lockers he went to work he couldn't really ran away from it anymore and actually went to work to talk about it with Deaton.

Stiles immediately volunteered to join but since his plan was to ask about his dreams he didn't really want to let her know what his dreams were about.

'Hello, Scott,' said the older man as he came inside the examination room.

'Hi,' he replied uneasy not really meeting his eyes.

Alan Deaton would call himself an old soul. He had lived through many things. And despite that he had been sure that his _adventure_ years were long time over by the time Scott McCall started working for him the young boy proved him wrong the day he got bitten.

He nodded wisely with a bit of a smirk playing on his lips. _Ah, teenagers and the power and silliness of youth._

'Anything interesting happened in school today?'

Scott froze a bit for a second as he was putting down his jacket before he all too enthusiastically shook his head, 'Nah, all good same old stuff.'

'I see. All good?' he asked sounding casually.

'Actually, it's anything but good, really. I freaked out at class. I mean no one saw anything. I managed to get out of the class well… Stiles saw me but she's Stiles. She ran after me and I tried do keep her out but then I shift and it was like when I was a novice. I mean everything was red and Stiles she just smelled so good and I don't know I wasn't angry or blood thirsty as she would call it I just wanted to hold her I guess? Well, I was more like checking her up. Her pulse, her smell, her breathing, heartbeat I mean everything. She wasn't scared… worried more like uncomfortable. It was well… weird? It freaked me out because it triggered something. I wanted to get her to the ground it was strange… Anyway do you know what's wrong? How can I stop it?'

Deaton looked at him blinking several times realizing he had finished his speech which he had managed to caught bits of.

He smiled again and motioned at the near chair for Scott.

'How about we start again?'

The teen sighed and brushed his face before he collapsed on the chair.

'Okay, lately I've been having these… nightmares about losing control,' he looked away, 'and hurting Stiles.'

He looked at Deaton who only nodded at him to continue, 'I'm not really sure how but it always ends up the same I slap her against something or get her to the ground and bit her tearing up the flesh. A lot of times there is blood and she's screaming and when I wake up and need to tell myself over and over again that it was a dream and that she's fine and I didn't hurt her. I know her and Allison are the same. Stiles either can't sleep or she's this shadow in her dreams following her and Allison sees Kate so I get that there is something wrong with all of us but…Deaton I'm terrified.'

'I understand. Tell me about today? You said something about running to the locker's room once you realized you couldn't control yourself much longer Stiles went after you. What was the trigger?' asked Deaton moving to the examination table and leaning again it looking at Scott.

The boy rubbed his hands, 'Well,' he licked his lips.

'There is also the thing with her scent. She smells… different. I mean everything is a little bit different. Sharpen, or more stronger but her smell it's like it is the same but also has something in it that I couldn't register before and it's…well,' he was sure he was blushing at this.

'Something really good?'

Scott nod sheepishly.

'Was that the only thing?'

'No, it's getting like more… intense and better more delicious? But that wasn't it well not all of it. You see, this kid Sam Marks he's one of the players on the team. He got piss because one of his friends didn't make the cut yesterday to get on the team and today at Econ he was trashing Stiles because of it…'

DDDD

'What the fuck you said?' Scott heard Stiles saying as he entered their Econ class a few minutes before it started.

He frowned immediately and made his way to Stiles and one of their team members who was standing there. He could clearly see the treat in the way the taller and more muscled boy was towering over Stiles in an intimidating gesture.

'You heard me, Stilinski. Bad players like you shouldn't be playing.'

'Excuse me? Go fuck yourself, Sam your buddy Jimmy didn't make the cut because he just sucks so deal with it!'

'Hey!' He grabbed her elbow. _Wrong move._

Scott came to him feeling anger flowing through him and shoved him so hard the other boy fall into the ground with a loud noise.

Stiles turned around to look at her best friend her mouth wide open eyes like plates, 'DUDE! Awesome but not the point I can…'

She stopped when she saw the look on his face and looked back at Sam to manage to get out and people who were looking at them.

'What the hell McCall?' he asked stepping closer to him in a macho gesture.

Scott went right to him. _How dare he is rude to Stiles?_

Even if she really sucked that much he had no right to be like that toward her. And she didn't suck. They spent the whole summer training and she actually got decent so Sam should got stick it. And if he doesn't do it on his own he will _gladly_ do it for him.

Stiles groaned and went between the two putting her hands on Scott's chest to keep him in place. As unstable as he was lately the last thing they needed was for him to shift and kicked Sam's ass in front of the whole class.

'Okay, break it up. If you got a problem with me,' she looked at the tall brown haired boy, 'leave it for the field.'

He looked down at her ignoring the dead glares Scott was sending him clearly not knowing about the real life danger that was right in front of him.

'You'll go down.'

'Don't kid yourself,' said Stiles as he went around the desks out of the room not coming back even after the ring.

'You good?' asked Stiles her attention completely on Scott as she brushed his chest a bit surprisingly smoothing his angry state.

He watched her for a bit breathing in and out with his nose until he nodded and they took a step away from each other finding a seat.

DDDDD

'So you got defensive because of Stiles.'

'Basically,' Scott looked down and rubbed his jeans, 'I mean she's my best friend and pack and even if she wasn't he had no right to treat her that way.'

'She's you best friend you care for her wellbeing,' agreed Deaton, 'Even if it was anyone else from your friends and not friends you would have acted the same.'

'Exactly,' nodded Scott enthusiastically seeing as Deaton got it. That it was nothing weird about carrying for his friend who was bullied and needed protection… no, help… who needed help.

'But it was Stiles and it made me just…'

'Yes, because she's just… she's a human and she can totally do many great things but Sam was treating her and just thinking about it made my blood boil and,' he shook his head.

'You care for her. She's your friend,' repeated Deaton dumbfounded a bit.

'One second. I will bring something later but for now. Tell me does she calm you?'

Scott blinked confused.

'Stiles,' specified Deaton, 'does she make you calm when you're worried or losing control or does she provoke it?'

Scott frowned a bit, 'Wait, what? It's not Stiles. She's not doing anything… I-don't know. Sometimes she helps. I guess I remember I'm human and all…I don't want to hurt anyone especially not her… other times she sort of makes it worst with the scent. Like I said it's getting well stronger and hard to ignore.'

Deaton nodded again, 'Okay, Scott. Don't worry we'll figure this out. Obviously, what is happening is due to the sacrifice. I need to make sure about one thing first. Could you and Stiles and Allison come here tomorrow evening? I will have what I need by then.'

Scott nodded getting up from the chair, 'Do you think you can do something to help?'

'Possibly and I can also find out more about the scent thing.'

'Okay, if you could make it stop that would have been wonderful. Also Stiles doesn't know about it yet.'

'I see. Well, no worries but she will probably find out tomorrow anyway so you should be the one to tell her and explain it so she isn't surprise.'

Scott nodded again keeping his gaze down, 'I'm worried about what she might say. I mean I haven't even told her that it's her that I… hurt in my dreams.'

'I understand but she's bound to find out. She's Stiles Stilinski.'

Scott chuckled a bit and looked up at just as amused vet.

'Okay, I'll tell her.'

'Excellent, now let's get to work, shall we?'


	3. Chapter 3

**You smell like safe, home, human and like you**

 **Summary:** Scott just became a true Alpha and nothing feels the same especially that concerns his best friend Stiles. Sciles, Girl!Stiles Mature for language and sexual content

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **ringgold913** **,** **tiger-lily9240** **,** **huskeylove97** **,** **raveng5** **and** **bossy.j.7077** **for adding this story to their favourites and** **rosalieAKA** **,** **lostsparrow93** **,** **kouki66** **,** **hollowichigo25** **,** **RainbowDashAttackOUT** **and** **Jay T Nguyen** **for following it.**

 **Here's the new chapter enjoy**

 **By Olexandra**

 _Are you afraid?_

Stiles opened her and sat up.

 _Stiles, are you afraid?_

She blinked it was dark, around her but not too dark. It was night and she was in her room and she was awake.

Why was she awake?

 _Are you alone, Stiles?_

Of course she was alone. Her dad was in the next room and since she had no loverboy or lovergirl she was as alone as a…

 _Are you really alone, Stiles?_

Wait a second…

 _Are you afraid, Stiles?_

She looked around slowly who was th-…

 _Are you really alone, Stiles?_

She started shaking. Someone was in there, wasn't it? Someone was inside her room right now and was watching her.

 _Stiles…_

She looked at the door. When had it opened? She always closed it when she was going to bed because her dad would wake her up when he was going to work or coming back late…

 _Is anyone except for you in the house, Stiles?_

Panic kicked in and with shaky hands she started reaching for her lamp but she couldn't find it. Her dad wasn't home. She just remembered. He wasn't home. He had a late call when she was going to bed and he wasn't home yet because it would have woke her once he came back because the door was open.

 _Are you afraid?_

She put her trembling hands over her ears as she suddenly had the feeling the door were coming closer and closer toward her which wasn't possible.

 _Are you alone?_

She felt tears filling her eyes as she closed them tight.

 _Stiles?_

She screamed.

DDDD

She woke up on her bed with a scream and immediately went for the lamp knocking over her alarm clock in the process but she didn't care as long as she managed to turn on the light.

She was all over the place realizing that she was once again in her room in the middle of the night but the door was closed this time.

She started crying. She really couldn't control it she just did. She wanted it to end. She wanted everything to just stop. She was so _bloody_ tired.

The first time it happened was the second night after their sacrifice. She woke up screaming so loud her dad ran into the room terrified of what was going on. It repeated almost every night if she managed to fall asleep and she was starting to lose it. She managed to learn to be quieter so her father didn't always wake up but this just couldn't go on like this, could it?

She hugged her knees and pressed her head against them.

 _I'm so tired._

Her phone rang startling her a bit.

She pressed a hand against her chest but reached for it looking at the ID and the face of her best friend smiling back at her.

She let out a humorless chuckle and wiped her tears.

Of course, he was calling. He was Scott McCall, he knew her better than anyone and he was a hero. Always trying to do the right thing. Always trying to safe everyone.

She sighed and pressed accept with her still shaking hands pulling it to her ear.

'Stiles? Stiles are you okay?'

She swallowed a bit and wiped a few more tears breathing hard not really sure how to speak.

'Stiles, please say something. A-anything.'

He was worried. Of course he was…she was going crazy after all.

'D-did-you know that if you drop your phone into the water you can put it into rice and-'

'It will drink the water from it yeah I know you told me, remember?'

'O-oh, right. Uhm, so uhm… the day after I punched Jackson. That felt great. I can't ever remember what it was for… Just that dad was yelling at me all the time saying that I can't just go around punching people. Total lie. You should just go around and punch people when they deserve it. I got to punch Derek too remember? And apart from the fact that it hurt me more than him it was awesome…'

She talked for what seemed like more than a half an hour. She was surprised that Scott was even listening to her since she occasionally heard wind like he was moving around his room with the phone by his ear

He let her talk out everything she needed and she soon found herself quite calm but she was sure as hell not going to sleep tonight. At least not until her dad gets back but then again she also didn't want to wake up screaming again and wake him up.

'…so that's why-'

'Can you open the window, please?' he suddenly cut in asking her.

'Huh?' she asked confused not really sure what was going on.

'Could you open your window? So you don't have to go downstairs,' he said again with a small chuckle.

'Why should I need to open the window or go downstairs?'

'To let me in? Come on, Stiles, it's freezing.'

She shot out of the bed to the window and opened it looking down at Scott something that looked like his sleeping bag under his arm and waving at her.

'Move a bit.'

She blinked and stepped away just before the boy appeared on her window frame and easily in her room with tired eyes but kind smile.

'You came because I called?' she asked feeling incredibly touched. She knew she shouldn't be, they were best friend. They did countless of things for each other but it still made her feel good knowing that he cared for her enough to pack up in the middle of the night and run to her house just so that she wouldn't be alone when she was scared.

Before he could answer she ran into him hugging him around the neck, her face in his shoulder mumbling the softest 'thank you'.

He nodded although she mostly felt it than saw it and hugged her back leaving the sleeping bag to fall to the ground pressing her closer to him breathing deeply in, probably her scent.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes and Stiles couldn't help but feel completely calm and happy. _God, how she needed this._ To feel safe like this in his arms, with his warm and solid body against her holding her close showing every nerve, and pore and cell in her body that she was okay and that everything bad was nothing. That he was here and he had her back and she shouldn't be afraid because he was real and he would protect her.

She never felt more cared for in her whole life and she had to admit it was an astonishing feeling of bless.

After a moment she got worried it might be too much and she took a step away pushing him a bit against the chest.

She blinked confused as she saw this oddly clouded expression on his face but paid it to the tiredness and worry which was now an everyday thing for them.

'How did you even know when to call me?'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'I just- I felt it, I guess.'

'Wh-wait what?' she asked as he went to her bed and sat down on, hands in his lap.

'I don't know, Stiles. For a second I just felt like you that I needed to hear your voice that something was wrong…it wasn't the first time either,' he admitted.

Stiles immediately detected the hesitation. She knew he was hiding something. She knew it for a while but she supposed it had something to do with the sacrifice and that he just didn't want to worry her. Typical Scott McCall.

'What do you mean?' she asked and sat down on the bed.

He sighed and brushed his face, 'In the morning?'

She frowned a bit. She didn't like waiting. He knew that. Everyone knew that.

But…

For him she could wait. Barely but she could. He meant that much to her.

She sighed and nodded standing up again to lie down into the bed while Scott nodded with a small smile tucking at the corners of his lips.

'Can you-'

'Hm?' asked Scott as he was kneeling unwrapping his sleeping bag.

'Can you like come closer so that I can hear you? So I know you're here.'

Scott looked at the bag and then at her his face showing an odd expression. For a briefest moment it looked like worry but also _something_ else…

'How about I hold your hand?' he asked breaking her train of thoughts.

'Huh?'

He smiled once more in a puppycute way. 'I'll lie closer to bed and we'll hold hands.'

She pulled the covers higher, 'In a creepy way that reminds me that urban legend about the dog licking the hand all night.'

'I will just hold it until you fall asleep and if the nightmares come I promise to wake you up.'

'I promise to wake you up too.'

He nodded. He didn't want to lie to her that there was no way in hell he was falling asleep with her in the same room when his nightmares held her as the main character and victim of his person horror movie.

It was too dangerous. He still didn't really want to tell her about what was going on with him but Deaton was right she was Stiles she would find out and it was better if he was the one who would tell her. He just hoped she would keep an open mind about it. It was stupid really. It's not like he didn't try to kill her when he first turned. But he was a pathetic little puppy then. He didn't really know anything and he took Stiles for granted. He was better now. During the summer when Allison was gone and Stiles was the only one he had he actually realized how important she was to him. She was always his best friend but after the summer when it was once again just them he felt like becoming friends all over again and he couldn't even imagine now not being friends with her.

He lied down right under the bed her hand already reached out.

'Good night, Stiles.'

'Thank you for being here, Scotty.'

He started gently stroking her knuckles. He could sense that she was beyond exhausted yet … pleased.

DDDDD

In the morning when Scott was lying in the bed not completely woken up yet not completely asleep he had to admit it felt wonderful.

He was lying in a warm bed. _God, this is heaven._

It was mouthwatering how amazing it felt the warm pressed against his chest, the comfy bed and sheets and that _scent_ …

 _Oh, how he adored that scent…_

He tightened his hands against his pillow which moved against him in a perfectly fitting way which caused his hips to jerk meeting something solid yet soft and _fuck_ he wanted more.

He jerked his hips against this time meeting with it again as well as with a lovely soft moan.

His eyes shot wider and faster than ever.

 _Stiles?_

 _He was in Stiles's bed?_

 _With Stiles in his arms?_

 _While he was shirtless?_

 _With his morning wood pressed against her ass?_

WHAT. THE ACTUAL. FUCK?!

He jumped out of the bed so fast he didn't manage to catch balance and ended up on the floor with a loud noise which woke Stiles up who sat up so fast with her arms flying knocked the lamp over this time.

'Shit!'

She looked at it and then at Scott.

'Uhm,' she blinked looking Scott up and down as he was sitting on his ass under her bed his t-shirt that he came in last night and lied down in nicely folded on the ground with his pants.

He was only wearing his boxers which she admittedly knew he prefer to wear to bed over actual pajamas but the t-shirt was a bit odd considering that he never slept in it when came over for a sleepover…

She brushed her eyes.

…in her bed.

She then remembered and looked at him shock clear on her face.

'Scott?' she sat up on her knees and brushed her hair a bit suddenly feeling a bit self-aware about herself.

'Why were you in my bed? Holding me?'

'Y-you were awake?' he asked getting up reaching for his clothes.

'Not really. Point Scott? You, me, bed?'

'I was c-cold.' He honestly had no _fucking_ idea how he got from his clothes to Stiles's bed and took her into his arms. Not one memory. Blank space. He remembered thanking heavens that she managed to fall asleep and telling himself that he will hold her hand for a little longer although it was becoming a bit uncomfortable but that's it…

He must have fall asleep and well… did all that.

'Then why did you strip?'

'Then I was warm?'

'Dude!'

'Okay, I'll tell you everything just let me get dressed and don't shout you'll wake your dad up.'

She watching as he slowly got dressed obviously doing it on purpose to buy himself some time. She frowned getting frustrated yet keeping her eyes on him.

Since when did his back got so… manly? He was working out for a long time so it was nothing new even before he became a werewolf but she never really noticed it that he had quite a nice back…

 _Stiles, those are your morning thoughts speaking._

 _Damn you, morning thoughts!_

'Okay, so…,' he cut her train of thoughts as he sat on the bed next to her.

'It started after the sacrifice I've been having these dreams just like you and Allison. And I told you that in my dreams I hurt people,' he waited for her to nodded.

He licked his lips once before he continued, 'There are no people just one person… you.'

She immediately reached for his arm and touched his biceps in a comforting mater which made it somehow easier to breathe.

'I know you wouldn't hurt me, Scott.'

He shook his head, 'No, you don't because I don't know. Those dreams. They feel real more than real they feel like they are the true. Like… I lose control even when I'm awake you saw it in class the other day-'

'But you didn't hurt me,' she reminded him gently. It was so like him to blame himself for what he hadn't even done.

'You ran and even when you had me pressed against a locker you just held me… not even leaving a bruise see,' she quickly raised her arm to show him her perfectly white skin.

'But I could-'

'But you didn't. And you won't because you'll always find a way to get back to you.'

He shook his head. Of course, she wouldn't see the danger. She was Stiles. Always seeing the good in him despite making out with the girl she has been in love since third grade, despite getting her dad hurt she always one way or another believed in him.

'It's more than that Stiles… well partly with that…Ever since I became an Alpha you make me…angry and calm,' he admitted now looking away.

She blinked and confused linked her brows almost together.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not even sure. It's like I know you're pack and I want to protect you more than anything but also there is something that makes me wilder when I'm with you… more like an animal but the other times like now it makes me even more human.'

She watched him for a moment as he was still stubbornly looking at the ground. She heard this before. Calming yet making angry…

'Could it be that since you became an Alpha you're once again like a new werewolf? Well, I mean we know it's the case but what if you also need a new anchor?'

His head shot up and he looked at her with his mouth slightly opened in confusion and shock which made him look so adorable that she wanted to pet him and say, 'there, there boy.'

She chuckled and poked him into the jaw, 'Come on, dummy. So I'm your anchor big deal. You're my best friend I'm honored that you care for me so much that I'm important and special to you 'cause you're all that to me too.'

She winked at him, 'At least I don't have to be jealous now that I finally get to know what it is like.'

She leaned backwards and let herself fall back on the bed. She had to admit despite that it was super weird waking up like this she slept just fine. She wouldn't mind a few more hours.

He blinked, 'Jealous?'

'Oh, please, you could totally sense it. I was super pissed that you choose a girl that you knew for a week over your long time best friend.'

Well, he did felt something like jealousy or envy from Stiles but he thought that it was due to the fact how much time he was spending with Allison and not that she thought about all the werewolf stuff this way.

'I'm sorry if it hurt you Stiles. I couldn't really-'

'Please. Do I look that childish? I was happy you found somethi… someone to hold on to… I wouldn't want you to go through all that alone.'

'Stiles but I had you,' he took her hand, 'you weren't my anchor but you are my friend and the fact that I had you all this time in all that crazy mess is everything to me.'

He looked her into the eyes. Brown met brown.

'You are everything to me.'

For a brief second with the way he was looking at her she felt as if he meant it deeper. It was deep in every way but she sort of felt like he wasn't just talking about their friendship but something else… no not else just more and it made her heart skip a beat for a second.

She swallowed and fought back the urge to lick her lips because somehow she didn't want him to look at her lips. Because for a brief second she wondered about Scott's feelings toward her which was complete _bullshit_ because he was Scott and he didn't have those kinds of feelings toward her and she didn't for him. They were best friend they were each other's…

'You're my everything too.'

…but they weren't in love like _that_.


	4. Chapter 4

**You smell like safe, home, human and like you**

 **Summary:** Scott just became a true Alpha and nothing feels the same especially that concerns his best friend Stiles. Sciles, Girl!Stiles Mature for language and sexual content

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **A.N:** **I would like to thank** **ErzsebetMorgana** **,** **RavenClaw's Writing Desk** **for adding the story to their favourites and** **Daughter of King Orrin** **,** **mymi092** **,** **Emaj246** **following it.**

Enjoy

DDDD

 _Allison?_

 _Ally?_

 _Let's play a game._

 _Come on Ally talk to me._

 _Let's play a gaaaame. I want to play a game, Ally._

 _Allison?_

DDDDD

'Allison!' shouted Chris Argent at his daughter.

Allison woke up standing in front of their front door ready to leave.

She turned around tears filling her eyes as her eyes met his.

'Dad? What's going on?'

He ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

DDDDD

'I still don't understand how you know when I have nightmares. That's definitely not an anchor thing, right?' asked Stiles as they got out of her jeep and walked to the vet clinic.

'Well I didn't have that with Allison but look Stiles. It's not like I know you have bad dreams it's just a feeling… like something's under my skin and I feel well that you're not well or that you're upset and I just well… want you to be okay,' explained Scott as they stopped in front of the door.

Stiles took a deep sighed and nodded, 'It's nice that you're like this protective and what not but it also feels kind of forced.'

He frowned, 'Stiles, I would always want you to be okay. You know that.'

'I know but not _this_ much or badly.'

He shook his head once about to argue when they saw Allison's car, 'Stil-'

They looked at the car as Allison walked out and waved at them.

Stiles waved back and looked at Scott, 'You should probably talk to her first about well _this?_ ' she pointed between them and he nodded with a sighed.

Stiles gave him one last encouraging smile and walked in just as Allison reached them.

'Hi,' started the brunette. He called her yesterday to tell her that Deaton might have something to help them with their problem. They haven't really talk much about anything else than their problems after the sacrifice and occasional questions if they or their parents were okay.

'Hi, so I almost shot Lydia yesterday.'

He nodded, 'Isaac told me.' He wondered about if he should mention the part about throwing him to the wall. Twice.

Things were complicated with Allison. They always were. It was pretty much the way their relationship work and probably always would be. They were lovers, than strangers now friends. There was still a certain dynamic between them and possibly always will be but all in all he wanted was for her to be happy. He didn't really know what was going on with him and Stiles now but he earned Allison at least the benefit of knowing about it as well.

'Yeah, I heard,' he looked at his shoes and then back up, 'Listen, there has been something going on between me and Stiles that I should tell you about.'

With the way she raised her brows and gave him a look that for a second looked like hurt but quickly went back to surprise.

'That's not the way I wanted to say it,' he sighed and rubbed his face, 'Uhm, ever since the night I became the Alpha I feel different. It's nothing that you would have noticed but-'

'I noticed,' she cut him with a half-smile, 'Of course, I noticed. We all are different but you... you're lost in your thoughts lately.'

He returned the smile, 'Yeah, we'll I not really sure what it is yet but I feel it more. More the obligations and the connection with… well the pack… and with Stiles. And I think that because I'm like a new werewolf all over again and I have a bit control issues all over again I think I need an anchor again…'

He saw the way her face light up with realization and she nodded.

'Stiles is your-'

'Yeah.'

'So when the douche from lacrosse was-'

'Yeah.'

She nodded a few times before she chuckled. 'Well, she is your best friend so I get that. I was always wondering how you two managed to pull it off actually. Being a boy and a girl and still staying best friends with no crush… but then again I realized you're just unique like that. So if she's you anchor now I'm not… I wouldn't have to right to be anyway but…I don't mind if that's what worries you.'

He nodded, 'I know we're not like that together but I wanted you to know.'

She gave him a grateful smile that would have melt him a few months ago but now served only as a nice friendly gesture for him.

'I always want you to know that if there is something going on with you and Isaac-'

'There's nothing-'

'I'll support you. With Isaac or with someone else. I'll support you. With whoever you chose to be.'

Allison watched the boy in front of her. The boy who made her heart speed up whenever she thought about him. The boy who brought her first love, want, pain, broken heart and everything in between that she would never change even if she had to ability. He used to be her everything and in her heart she knew he would always hold a deep and meaningful spot just for him but right now she couldn't have been happier about having him as friend.

'I got your back too, Scott.'

She hugged him than and he hugged her back and at the moment both of them and their complicated relationship were at peace.

DDDDD

'So what does it do? Will it hurt? I'm pretty sure it will hurt. Most of these things you let us try something you hadn't tried before on…anyone ever- I'll stop talking,' said Stiles as she saw the blank tired stare the vet gave her.

He put the small box down on the examination table just as Allison and Scott came into the room.

'Okay, so how do we do this?'

He opened the box and brought out three golden coins.

'Firstly, we'll try this. Now, it's only a temporally thing. This will prevent you from having dreams at night but you can only use it for a few nights in a road. Hopefully we'll know more by then. However you should know that the dreams are a part of the payment and since we'll be trying literally to avoid it by cutting the dreams the let's say darkness we'll more likely find another way to get what she wants.'

'Well, what does she wants? To drive us mad? Cause me nearly shooting Lydia and Scott freaking out in class is kind of a start of that road.'

'That's why we need more information. We need to know if there even is a way to stop this and if yes how. I'm just warning you about the consequences. It's your choice.'

They all looked at each other until both of the girls looked at Scott just as Deaton did. He gave a quick look to each one of them. It felt heavy knowing that he was making a decision for all of them and that both of them will obey his decision and possible consequences. A part of him liked the idea. That he was in charge. He felt the same spark of leadership he felt when he became team captain after Jackson pretty much ditched everything with the evil lizard fiasco. Another part felt out of place about it.

'We'll try it but like you said only for a couple of nights. Only to get some sleep.'

They all nodded at that and each one took a coin from Deaton.

'Put it under the pillow and in the morning put it into a glass of water.'

'Normal water from the sink or -'

'Any kind, Stiles.'

'Okay,' the girl nodded several times as she took the coin looking it up from every side.

'Now for the second part of our little meeting. Allison, you don't have to stay for this part,' Deaton smiled at her kindly.

She nodded and looked at Scott and Stiles who was still looking at the coin between her fingers.

'Catch up with you two later.'

As she left Deaton turned to his back to them and when he turned back he was having a blindfold in his hand.

Stiles let out a sneer and Scott shot her a 'really, Stiles?' look since he immediately recognized her train of thoughts.

'If this is about what I told you about Stiles then we got that covered. She's my anchor. We figured it out.'

'Oh,' Deaton blinked, 'is she now?'

'Yeah, we're just a bit in dark about the fact atht I can tell when she is in distress.'

'How so?'

'Last night I had one of my nightmares and Scott sort of knew.'

'It was like a feeling and then I just sort of saw Stiles or thought of her and I knew she was the one who was in trouble. It was intense. That never happen like that with Allison so I'm not sure what does it mean. Could it be a True Alpha thing?' asked Scott.

'Oh, it's definitely a True Alpha thing. And I'm actually beginning to have a pretty good idea about what it is.'

He put away the blindfold and looked at Stiles.

'Stiles. How about we test something, okay?'

She nodded.

'Please, leave us for a bit and go to the jeep I will come and tell you in a bit what will you do.'

Stiles looked at Scott who gave her an encouraging smile and just then she with a nod left.

Deaton waited until he heard the door close that he turned to Scott.

'We're going to try and see if it works the same for Stiles as it does for you.'

Scott blinked, 'Uhm, how are we going to do that? Stiles's human, right?'

'Oh, she is but if she's what I … well your anchor. An anchor of a True Alpha that is.'

Scott watched the man. Sure, Deaton had often his weird ways of doing things. A lot of times his actions were questioned mostly by Stiles but Scott knew him all too well. He knew he was a good man and he trust him.

'So you want to test it okay. How?'

'Now, I understand that under no circumstances you want Stiles to get hurt.'

'Of course not!'

Deaton looked at him for a moment with open mouth due to his outburst before he licked his lips and smiled with one nod.

'Of course that is why I propose that we hurt you,' he brought his hands up in to show that he meant no harm, 'Just a little bit, naturally.'

Scott watched the man. He trusted him. Apart from the Sheriff he was the closed thing he had to a father but the man was seriously testing him sometimes.

He raised a brow, 'Okay?'

DDDD

Stiles was sitting in her car playing with the radio. She hated not knowing something. She was sure the Vet was talking to Scott about something. It couldn't possibly take him this long to come.

She brushed her forehead nervously.

It was weird. All of this. Okay, to be honest it was all weird even before with the crazy supernatural werewolf business but now it was just weirder.

'God, what gives?' she asked annoyed.

Where was Deaton so long?

She bit her nails. She hated doing that. Scott hated when she did that but she couldn't help it.

Her heartbeat suddenly picked up. What if Scott turned? What if he turned and attacked Deaton? Sure the two were close but Scott was having these control issues and-

She looked at her phone. Should she call him?

Why was she so nervous?

 _Stiles?_

She turned around looking at the backseat.

Of course she was alone because she was just going crazy.

 _Scott_

She shook her head and get out of the car.

 _She waited enough right?_

DDDD

She ran to the clinic crashing through the door when she heard Scott's gasped.

He was standing with his back to her pressed against the examination table holding his wrist.

'What the hell?' she ran to his side and put her right hand on his back and the other on his hand that was hiding a spot that was hurt.

'What happen? What are you doing to him? What did you do?' asked the girl furiously torn between leaving Scott and actually punching Deaton and continuing comforting Scott.

'Scott?'

He hissed once more and put his hand away showing a small mark that was already healing.

'What happened?' she asked again pulling him by his vest to look at her.

'How'd you know?' he asked immediately searching her face.

'Knew what?'

'That I was hurt.'

'I didn't know.'

'But you came.'

She shook her head and let him go, 'I didn't know I just got annoyed and went back to see what took you so long.'

'Stiles you knew Scott was hurt?' asked Deaton taking a step toward them.

'No, I didn't. I didn't feel anything or whatever you think I- Wait,' she walked around the table to get closer to him, 'did you like hurt him on purpose to see if I knew. That's shady and 10 times like mean and evil. And you let him?' she asked Scott and crossed her arms.

'Look. I got bored and came back I don't know what were you going for but it didn't work okay? I only came running once I heard you were in pain once I was already inside.'

Scott opened his mouth to argue, to call on her bluff but seeing the firm look on her face he choose not to.

They looked at vet.

Scott desperate for something.

Stiles still pissed.

The older man smiled a bit, 'Well, it was a theory if you really were his anchor Stiles.'

'We know I am.'

'Yes, but you see an anchor to an Alpha if it is a person isn't really just an anchor.'

'Then what is it?' asked Scott coming to stand next to Stiles.

'Well, Alphas rarely have anchor in actual people power, control, anger things like that become their anchors. When it comes to True Alpha's there is supposedly more let's say power involved… so an anchor also gains some sort of a deeper meaning you could say.'

'It brings out the human in me.'

'But as you might have noticed also the werewolf.'

'Look,' cut in Stiles impatient which might have been caused by the fact that she was still upset about what Deaton did, 'just please get to the point.'

'An anchor would have been also a mate.'

Scott blinked a few times which was enough time for Stiles to snap out of the shop and scream, 'Excuse me? Mate? As if for breeding.'

'What?' gasped Scott looking from Stiles to Deaton with his eyes and mouth wide open.

'St-'

'Me and Scott are sure as hell not like that. So whatever pervert stuff you got going on in your head is just-'

'It isn't just breeding Stiles,' said to vet calmly causing her to shut up and continue listing.

'Yes, some time the mate is the best choice for creating future generations but it is in most culture seen as something familiar to a soul mate. Someone you have a close connection to not just the human but also the werewolf.' he looked at Scott.

'Of course, it's rare. Almost extinct and for what I have gathered from history also isn't much. They would be in a deeper connection since a mate of an Alpha would have taken up the role of the mother of the pack.'

Scott looked at Stiles who kept her eyes on the vet.

'But as you said Stiles you don't know when Scott is in danger so it can't be it.'

'So the mate doesn't have to be like a werewolf too?' asked Scott which earned him a glare from Stiles.

'Í found a few cases when they were humans. They experienced changes as well due to the fact that through the connection they also got a bit of a spark of power.'

Stiles shook her head, 'Look. This obviously isn't the case. Me and Scott,' she pointed between them. 'We're friends and okay I'm his anchor but that doesn't mean anything like _mates_ happening.'

'You're right, Stiles.'

She nodded looking anything but satisfied.

Scott who stayed mostly quiet looked at the clock on the wall.

'We should probably get going. We're already sort of late for school, Stiles.'

She nodded, 'Yeah, let's go. Thanks for the coin and heart attack.'

Scott's phone rang. It was a text from Lydia.

He opened it.

'Oh, God.'

'What's wrong?'

'Allison drove over someone.'

Stiles gasped and shook her head pressing her fingers against her forehead, 'You got to be kidding me.'

DDDDD

Allison was on her way to the school. Every moment looking at the coin on her passage seat. She still had some times. It was way early when they arrived but she didn't mind. She would just spend a few hours in the library.

She was worried that if she would go home again she would just stay there and try the coin right away.

 _Allison._

She gripped the steering wheel tighter and shook her head.

'Nope.'

 _Come on, Allison. You're no fun. Let's play a game._

She kept her eyes in front of her not daring to look anywhere but at the road in front of her.

 _Allison?_

'You're not real.'

 _There you go._

 _Tell me Ally._

'Don't call me that!'

 _Who's blood is on your hands?_

She took a quick glance at her hands that were for a second actually bloody but in a blink of an eye they were back to being clean.

And then when it happened.

A runner came out of nowhere and before Allison could hit the brakes she hit her.

'OH MY GOD!'

She undid her seat bells and ran out of the car to the find a young girl kneeling in front of her car.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I really didn't. Are you hurt? Should I call-'

'It's okay. I'm fine. I should have look where I was going. I didn't hear your car I-'

They both talked over each other before they both just stooped and chuckled at it.

Allison was enormously revealed that the girl was okay because she was smiling but it could also mean that she was still in shock. She sure still was.

'I'm sorry,' said Allison again and reached her hand which the girl took to help her stand up.

'It's okay really was kind of lost in my thoughts so…'

She looked down at her knees. There were a few scratches but nothing that looked too serious so she smiled again and looked at Allison.

'All good so no problem.'

'Gosh, I'm still really sorry. I could have seriously hurt you,' she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

'I'm Allison and can I at least take you home? Or hospital or something?'

'I guess you could take me home I still have school in a few hours.'

'I can totally take you home and to school if you want to. It's the least I can do.'

'Thanks but my dad teaches in Beacon Hills High so he we would take me there anyway. Oh, and I'm Kira. I ramble a lot.'

Allison smiled at the dark haired girl and shook her hand, 'Nice to meet you, Kira.'

The girl nodded a few times before her smile fell and she suddenly to Allison's shock fainted.

Allison was immediately on her knees again checking her pulse before she reached her phone and called an ambulance.

DDDDDD

Scott looked over at Stiles who was with her lips firmly pressed together driving the jeep. In a closed space like this the scent was hard to run away from or ignore. It was seriously messed up but somehow it was like she had started to smell even better than she had before. She was tense he could sense it and felt really bad about being the cause of it. He didn't really know what was Deaton going to pull off but that was definitely not it. He sighed. He wanted to talk to her about it. Clear the air. Even though he wasn't sure what to talk about really.

'Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?' he asked trying to sound as casual as possible which only came out even more awkward than it should.

She shrugged her shoulders.

'About what? There could have been about like fifty different reasons why she hit someone and we don't even know if it was serious-'

'I meant what Deaton said.'

'Yeaaaah, no! Like hell I'm talking about us being some sort of Mates because Scott that honestly sounds just disgusting and you know it,' she greased her nose and shook her head looking genuinely nauseous.

'Look…I know you lied, Stiles.'

She made a dramatic sigh, 'Okay. I had a hallucination okay? I thought I heard the voice that I hear in my dreams and I really got bored and wanted to go see what was up so… sue me.'

'Stiles,' he said in a soft manner.

'See, that's why I didn't want to say anything it would get you worried.'

He shook his head and looked through his window, 'So you didn't just thought about me all of the sudden?'

'What do you mean?'

'That's how I know. I feel really uneasy and I just think about you for a second and I just know there is something wrong with you.'

She blinked thinking about what had happened in the car. She was well…. uneasy… nervous really and she did think about Scott but that was only because she was waiting for him or Deaton to come. There was nothing more to it.

There was red light and she stopped.

'Look, it's bullshit. Right? Neither of us see the each other in any sort of romantic way, right so…we can't be _Mates_.'

'But we are soul mates,' said Scott still looking out of the window.

She looked at him surprised by his words.

Sure, she thought about them being soul mates. He was her best friend. He was with her in times no one cared enough to stick around and despite some times being clueless as hell and ditching her for Allison he really was the closes thing she had to one.

She didn't know he felt the same way.

Some car behind them honked and she looked up that it was green light again.

'But we're not like _that._ '

'I know,' he leaned his head against the window.

DDDDD

'Allison?' called Scott as they came to the hospital to find Allison just walking from a room while Lydia was sitting on a bench.

'Hey, I'm fine,' she assured him as he and Stiles came to her in the waiting room.

She took a deep breath and sat down again, 'I don't really know how it happened. Just that one second she was in front of the car and I heard the small hit but she stood up and she was fine and I just don't know. Jesus if something happens to her because I saw Kate I will definitely…,' she shook her head and Lydia put her hand on her back.

'Allison, it will be fine. She just fainted there could be a million reasons for that.'

'Lydia's right. It could have been the shock or maybe she just never saw a prettier girl,' added Stiles getting a smile from the brunette.

'Stiles's right, you look stunning in that dress,' got in Scott and all of them chuckled at that.

'Allison Argent?' asked a young looking deputy that just came in looked at the four teenagers.

Receiving a curious look from Scott, dumbfounded from Stiles, worried from one Allison and a bit interested from Lydia.

'I'm deputy, Jordan Parish. Can we have a moment?' he asked with a sort of cute smile looking at all the others who kind of gave in and went a bit further from the two as they talked.

'What is he saying?'

'He's kind of hot, right?'

'Yeah, I couldn't believe the first time I saw him that he was old enough to be an deputy.'

'So how exactly old is he?'

'What you and Aiden are having-'

'How should I hear them if you're talking so loud?' asked Scott a bit annoyed and tried again just as his mom walked from the room with a smile.

'Kira's fine. It was probably just some shock and the run and a skipped breakfast. Her parents are on their way so if you want to talk with her real quick before they come you can,' she said sort of to both the deputy and Allison.

Allison turned to him and gave him a small smile, 'Could I go tell her I'm sorry real quick?'

He looked at her about to protest before he sighed.

DDDDD

Of course they came to school late which earned them a speech from pretty much every teacher they managed to catch walking down the hallway.

Allison stayed in the hospital since she wanted to talk with Kira's parents and apologize to them as well.

'Okay, what did Deaton say?' asked Lydia Stiles as she came to "cheered" for them during their practice and was sitting at the bench watching them.

'Nothing important. He had this theory but it didn't work out.'

'How come?' she asked curiously as Stiles was putting on her helmet. Some theory that was. How could he for a moment thought- Okay, she got it. He didn't know them like she did but honestly. They've been friends for ages if there was even a slightest chance of them being like that it would have already happened and it didn't so… it just wasn't there.

'Well, he said that I would have to know if Scott was in trouble. Feel his pain and I didn't so it didn't work.'

Lydia raised her brow looking at the skinny brunette, 'So you would have to be linked somehow?'

'Yeah, sort of.'

'You said you're his anchor now.'

'Where's Aiden by the way, having seen him for a while.'

'Don't try to change the subject,' warned her Lydia raising her finger, 'Anchor.'

She nodded putting on her glove, 'Yup. And Deaton thought that we were something more but we're not so it doesn't matter.'

'Stilinski, get your ass on the field and stop chatting up Martin.'

Stiles sighed before she shouted, 'Just putting on my gloves, coach!'

She was about to run when Lydia took her wrist and stopped her.

'Wait, Stiles what did Deaton thought you are?'

Stiles looked down at her wrist and shook her head.

'STILINSKI!'

'He thought we were mates,' she said before she ran on the field and took her position.

Lydia opened her mouth surprised before she closed it, 'Mates...weird…interesting? Hm.'

Scott was starting the game so he already got to his spot when he groaned loudly catching the familiar scent. Sam Marks. Great.

'What's up, McCall?' asked the boy sweetly as he took his position in front of him.

'It's really great, Sam. Thanks for asking,' he mimicked his sweetness.

'Yeah, well you know me. Listen, I have a question. Do you think Stilinski's bones will have a cracking sound or jerking?'

Scott looked at him, his pulse speeded up once he realized what he said.

'What did you say?'

'Didn't heard me? No problem, I'll give you a visual experience.'

DDDDDD

It happened seriously fast later Scott told her that his helmet wasn't put right which was the exact movement Sam went at him knocking him to the ground.

'Scott!' she ran to him from the other side of the field just as the rest of the players removing her helmet in the process.

She reached him putting her hands on his shoulders watching him with fear in her eyes as he was still on the ground gazing at her his eyes red ready to leave her there go for Sam and tore the dick apart.

She swallowed seeing as the others were coming closer as well and she just knew what was going to happen and that it was going to be a disaster.

Stiles Stilinski was known for many things. She had ADHD. She was constantly speaking her mind sounding ruder than she really was. She cared for her people closer to her despite that she often didn't show it. She judged too quickly but also started caring just as quickly. She cared for Scott McCall, her best friend more than anything.

And she was brilliant with thinking up plans during the walk.

'Oh, my God you're okay!' she exclaimed bringing his focus back at her and before he had time to register her properly she kissed him.

It was surprising him and shocking most of the player and coach which was expected since she just _friggin'_ kissed her best friend in front of their whole lacrosse team.

Scott sighed against her lips just before the coach took her by her t-shirt and pulled her away from Scott who was in awe and surprise looking at her with his pretty brown eyes. _Thank God._

'McCall!' shouted the coach.

He looked at him.

'You okay?'

'Yeah,' he looked back at Stiles who bit her lip looking reveled despite smelling worried, 'I'm good.'

'Then get up and leave that,' he pointed between the two, 'for after practice!'

They both blushed, embarrassed while Lydia that was standing on the bench now with opened mouth blinked, 'Uhm, okay? I so did not see that coming.'


	5. Chapter 5

**You smell like safe, home, human and like you**

 **Summary:** Scott just became a true Alpha and nothing feels the same especially that concerns his best friend Stiles. Sciles, Girl!Stiles Mature for language and sexual content

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **A.N: I would like to thank RavenClaw's Writing Desk, Captain'Swan0.2.2,** **oroci** **,** **Angel-with-Black-Wings13** **,** **CloakSeeker** **,** **Queenie13** **,** **phfws99** **and** **Sinfully Sined 2** **for putting the story to their favourites and** **Jak1498** **,** **ElizaDiAngelo** **,** **souleatersoulsister** **and** **Jaspity** **for following the story.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Lydia was walking to the parking lot. She told Stiles that she would stay after the practice and wait for her but she couldn't wait.

She wanted to.

 _God, not now…I can't… I really can't… I-I…_

She closed her eyes so tight it almost hurt but she couldn't stay. She needed to go. She needed to leave.

She got into her car and drove away.

* * *

Stiles bit her lip as she was waiting outside of the lockers room for Scott. She literally threw her clothes on and ran the hell out of there like she was on fire.

 _Shit. I seriously just kissed Scott! On the lips! I kissed Scott and it was…soft?!_

She shook her head violently. Great, she was his best friend, his new made anchor and she used him like that.

 _Bad Stiles. Idiot Stiles._

She suddenly stopped moved. _No!_ Why should she be to blame? She just saved lives of countless people on the field by distracting him like that and yes it was super weird that it actually worked but she learned the trick from Lydia so of course it would work.

She rolled her eyes at that just as the door opened and a few boys got out.

Scott would come out soon and Stiles had like completely no idea how or where were things going to be between them. She kissed him. It would be weird right?! Jesus and just today when she was planning to try out the coin and see if she can sleep.

'Hey,' she suddenly heard at her left.

She looked up to see Scott standing next to her with his hands in his pockets.

'So that happened.'

Scott gave her a tight look and she wanted to suddenly do anything and go back in time to stop herself from making things weird now.

'I seriously wasn't planning on that and if I have known I wouldn't have done it but your eyes were-and you looked murderous- and Sam's a dick but you can't just kill him in front of the-'

He put his hand against her mouth causing her to stop.

He gave her a soft smile, 'It's okay. I get it. It was great fast thinking and it's okay, Stiles. We're fine.'

He put his hand away.

'No, we're not, we're weird,' she said disappointed more than anything.

He raised a brow at her, 'Stiles. We weren't weird after I tried to kill you several times or after I ended up in your bed or picked you as an anchor so we'll be fine.'

She looked down and then back at him, 'We're not weird?'

'Not if we'll act weird.'

She let out a sigh before she frowned, 'It's so _Sam the total dick_ fault. Like what the hell?!'

'Payback for the other day,' shrugged Scott as they started walking away with Stiles cursing and coming up with sinister plans about how to pay Sam back for that.

They were good. _For now._

* * *

'Hello,' said Allison as she tiptoe entered the hospital room where Kira was packing her things.

'Hey!' started Kira happily, 'the girl who hit me.'

Allison made a face, 'Great first meeting.'

'I know, right, totally worth telling grandchildren.'

The two giggled before Allison bit her lip.

'I'm really happy you're okay.'

'Yeah, no biggy. At least I actually got to meet someone from school. I've been here like three weeks and nothing.'

'Whao, you're a little bit of a loner, aren't you?' asked Allison before she could stop herself. Realizing what she said she immediately made a face.

'Sorry, that was.'

'Kind of true, though,' Kira shrugged her shoulders and took her bag.

'I didn't have this problem in New York, I guess, but here. It's all weird to say lightly.'

Allison nodded, 'I get it. I'm the original new girl. We moved about every few months before we ended up here a few years ago.'

'But it work out okay, didn't it?' asked the girl with a hopeful look on her face, desperate for assurance.

Funny. Allison wouldn't have guessed that it was here place to give anyone comforting words when she and the others were falling apart like they were.

Yet, the girl made her think for a second to be once again the strong girl she used to be. At least for her.

'Not right away but it did. And it will,' she assured her, 'it will for you too.'

 _Hopefully for me as well._

* * *

They were walking out of the school with Isaac when she got a call from her father.

'Hey, dad, what's-'

She stopped in track Scott and Isaac stopping with her listening closely.

'Lydia is gone, Stiles.'

She blinked and looked up worried at Scott and Isaac who looked briefly at each other before they took a step closer to her.

'What do you mean gone? Where is she?'

'We found her car in the middle of the road to the reserve with her phone and everything. You said something about her being drawn to well-'

'Dead bodies? Basically, so what happened?' she asked looking at Scott feeling the panic settling in. Her heart and pulse going wild and the emotions of fear and anxiety filling the air.

Scott took a step toward her and put his hand on her elbow to give her some sort of comfort.

'We don't know. I called her mother and send deputies to look for her.'

'We'll look for her too,' said Scott immediately and Stiles nodded.

'We'll be there in a bit. Wait for us, okay?'

'We'll find her Stiles,' said her dad sounding like an assured adult and it would have made her believe him if she was still a child right away. But she wasn't. She wasn't a child and she knew how things were. People could get hurt. People got hurt. Lydia got hurt once already.

'Thanks dad.'

She ended the call and they instantly went to the jeep.

'Stiles,' Scott stopped for a second as Isaac went to the passenger's seat.

'We'll find her. You know we will,' he said so sure she instantly felt like she believed him.

This was Scott McCall, the boy had proved himself in more than one situation to be a leader worth following always trying to do right but everything and everyone.

He knew how much Lydia meant to her. Sure, she never got and will have a chance with the girl but she loved her as a sister now and she would literally loose her shit if anything happened to her.

She never felt more in need of her Scott to tell her that he will get something done.

She nodded and took his hand for a moment suddenly needing his contact more than anything in the world to not freak out.

Scott took her hand higher and gently caressed it looking deep into her eyes as if he was taking away her worries and making sure she knew he would find Lydia whatever it took.

They parted Scott going for his bike, which was part of the reason they were late today since he had to go for it, while Stiles went to the driver's seat.

Isaac shot her an odd look she couldn't place.

'What?' asked Stiles starting the engine.

Isaac looked out of the window at Scott with a smirk, 'Nothing, just that Scott goes around telling me to back off when he's looking at you like that. Quite hypocrite,' he said partly bitterly and partly amused.

'Wha-How is he looking at me?' she asked immediately regretting she asked.

'A little more intense than you're looking at him.'

'How am I looking at him?' she mumbled as the car got out the parking lot.

'Like you're not just friends. Like there's something going on and today on the field?'

She bit her lip.

'You kissed him on the field full of our co-players.'

'Co-players who would've ended up as dead meat if I haven't done it.'

He looked at her, 'You really think that? I was there. I would have handled him if the first was to happen.'

'He threw you against the wall like twice already are you sure?'

'I let him.'

'Sure you did.'

'Listen, _you_ kissed him.'

'Yes, Isaac, I pretty much gathered that from the way I pressed my lips against his,' she said annoyed, 'Why are you even so into this? Are you- _oh my God_ are you actually doing it to so Scott would be cooler with you and Allison?'

'What? You two seem-'

'Stop right there!' she shook her head, 'I can't believe you would-when Lydia is- _oh_ '

Stiles features softened a bit, 'You're doing it so I wouldn't be worried.'

Isaac looked out of the window, 'I don't know what are you talking about, Stiles.'

'Sure, you don't, thanks.'

'For what?' he smirked and Stiles couldn't help but smile at the boy. Sure, her relationship with Isaac wasn't the easiest. Looking back at it she must have just once again been jealous about the amount of things he and Scott could do. With Allison Scott could date, with Isaac he could do all the werewolf things, what would that leave her?

She thought about it. Was she really this jealous about every one that came close to Scott? He was her best friend. She had just him so of course there was some jealousy if he was spending time with someone else but still…

She filled her mind with Scott trying to bloke everything about Lydia when Isaac spoke again.

'How was it anyway?'

'Argh!'

* * *

Deputy Jordan Parrish was slowly walking through the woods. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from his new job in Beacon Hills so despite that looking for a teenage girl lost in the woods was surprising it wasn't completely surprising when you didn't know what to expect in the first place.

He looked back in his mind at the very pretty red head girl that was in the hospital when he came to talk with Allison Argent.

She was friends with sheriff's daughter. He noticed her staring at him and a way that made him a bit comfortable. She was pretty yes but she was a minor and despite that he was no stranger to female attention sure but coming from a teenager like her it felt really wrong.

He suddenly stopped in track and looked around. He wasn't sure why did he stopped. The forest was quiet and his nearest colleague was too far.

He frowned and going blindly on instinct he brought out his gun and started carefully walking in a complete different direction he was previously planning on.

That was when he saw her.

She was on her knees digging with her fingers into the dirt.

He looked around carefully before he put the gun away.

'Lydia? Lydia Martin?'

She kept on digging like she was looking for something.

He went in front of her looking at her face as she was with almost a blank look, her hands moving into the cold earth as she shook her head violently.

'I can't stop…I just can't.'

Parrish swallowed looking at the girl who might have just lost it.

 _No._

He can't think about her like that. He can't put a person into a box like that.

He carefully put his hands on top of hers. He knew that touching people in this state wasn't the right thing to do but he had a feeling she just needed something to bring her back into the reality.

'Lydia, it's okay. You can stop,' he said in a soft manner.

The moment their hands touched she blinked and stopped digging looking completely out of place and confused. She looked up at him.

Their eyes looked and it was as if she didn't just stopped digging but as if the world around them stopped as well.

She blinked breaking whatever it was that was holding them in place like that. 'Uhm-,' she looked around completely shocked and disoriented, 'uhm, it's quiet.'

'Hm?' he blinked looking into her eyes once more. She had really nice eyes.

She looked down at his hands on her and immediately pulled them away, 'Uhm, thank you?'

He stood up, 'Are you okay? What happened?'

Lydia suddenly remembered and looked down licking her lips.

'I need to speak with the sheriff. Now!'

He nodded and took out his radio, 'Okay. I need to call him anyway to tell him that you're okay and that I found you.'

She reached her hand for the radio.

He blinked and she gave him a look and he actually gave it to her.

 _What a girl?! It's not red more like a warm reddish blonde._

* * *

As Lydia came out of the woods to her car with Parrish Stiles ran from her car and pulled her into a tight hug.

'Okay, how about you never do that again!'

'Agree...,' said Lydia into her shoulder taking a bit of Stiles's warm as she was hugging her.

They pulled away.

Lydia looked behind her at the deputy giving him a small smile as he walked to one of his colleagues.

'I wanted to tell you guys, I really did but there was the noise and I just couldn't help myself,' she shook her head.

Stiles nodded and put her hands off her as Scott and Isaac came close, 'It's fine but next time you need to at least text us or call us, okay?'

Lydia nodded brushing her arms.

'What did you find? Was it a body?' asked Scott.

She nodded again, 'It's buried deep so I couldn't get to it but- _God_ Scott it was so-disgusting.'

'The sound?'

'It was like someone was ripping something apart-,' the werewolves felt and Stiles saw Lydia shiver, 'I think it was someone ripping off skin. Piece by piece.'

' _Jesus._ '

Isaac crossed his arms, 'So what? Another sacrifice? Or just a regular psycho having a field day.'

Stiles phone went on.

She took a quick look at it.

'Dad once you to go there Scott, Subtly,' she looked at him and he nodded before he put his hand on Lydia shoulder, 'Will you be okay?'

'I hope so…It wasn't the worst experience honestly.'

Scott sent her a soft smile showing that he was proud of her, 'Okay, Stiles can take you home and we'll bring your car later? Maybe?'

'The deputy said that my mom is on her way so I could just wait.'

'Good, Isaac, come with me. Stiles,' he turned to the girl, 'wait until Lydia's mom comes. No buts!' he warned her just as she opened her mouth to argue. He knew her too well. He knew she wanted to come and see the body.

'And everyone, be careful.'

They all nodded and parted.

They watched the boy leave and once they were far enough Lydia turned to the taller girl with a wolfish smile, 'Well?'

Stiles looked at her as her eyes were following Scott a little longer, 'Well, what?'

She crossed her arms, 'I won't ask twice, Stiles.'

'Giving the fact that you haven't ask at all, you really don't have to.'

'You kissed Scott.'

'It was one kiss why is everyone so into it?' Stiles rolled her eyes annoyed by everyone constantly bringing it up. So they kissed big deal. Okay it was just Isaac and Lydia but she just knew Allison will have someonething to say about it and Melissa and- _Jesus-Allison_. Won't she like want to kill her now or something?

'Well, because it's you and Scott you two have quite the bromance everyone ships it but _you and Scott_ it's interesting. Plus _mates?_ '

Stiles sighed, 'You found another body and the only thing that gets your panties in a twist is me and my love life.'

'So you admit it's a thing.'

'Gosh, this is hopeless.'

'How was it?' she asked stepping closer.

'I mean, I kissed him and all but I like the way you describe things.'

'I am so _not_ talking about this.'

'Suit yourself but I'm here if you want to cause you and Scott…damn that was hot.'

Stiles let out a scoff, 'It was just a peek.'

'Well, you know what they say,' Lydia shrugged her shoulders and started walking toward her car.

Stiles frowned and followed her, 'What do they say?' She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it but there was a really good reason Lydia use to be queen bee in school.

She smiled like she had won something and turned around, 'Love is friendship that was set on fire.'

Stiles opened her mouth at that ready to argue but she shut it up again and simply let out an annoyed sigh. _This was ridiculous! Everybody needs to get a grip!_

* * *

The sheriff made most of the deputies to give him a few moments with the body so Scott and Isaac could have a look.

They managed to dig the body up after they found Lydia and Parrish.

Scott walked to him and gave him a tight smile.

'Thanks for coming. It's not a nice look.'

The two teens gasped as they looked at the dug up body in front of them. It was a woman and she was skinned alive.

Scott swallowed a bit taking a step closer completely understanding how someone could get nauseous or faint at the sight of the body. It was a disgusting look.

There was an oddly sweet smell coming from it that Scott couldn't quite place.

'Well? Any ideas?'

Scott shook his head, 'Nothing but that smell-'

'It's almost like cotton candy but weirder…,' mumbled Isaac.

Scott looked at the sheriff, 'I could call Derek or Deaton. This wasn't done by human.'

The older man nodded, 'I'll go to Deaton for sure. You try to call Derek. He left town, right?'

Scott nodded, 'Both, he and Cora did. But he should pick up.'

'Okay, I don't suppose you can say how long she was there. The coroner is on his way but still-'

Scott looked at him, 'I don't know but she doesn't smell rotten like at all just like sweets but a bit different I have no idea what is that.'

He looked at the body again. It was truly a terrible act and whoever done it must have been no less than a monster and it left Scott shivering and a strange need to have Stiles by his side suddenly hit him looking at the body. He simply shook his head and he and Isaac walked away.

* * *

'So you didn't manage to get a hold of Derek?' asked Stiles as she was in her bedroom getting to sleep.

She put her phone on speaker and went to her closet where she put out a pair of short and a shirt.

'No,' said Scott voice from the other side of the line as he was getting for bed as well, 'I tried to call Cora but it just went to the voice mail. I hope they will pick up. Deaton called too. He wants to talk to us tomorrow if possible also with your dad. He didn't seem certain about the body, though, or who could have done it.'

'Was it really that bad?' asked Stiles as she started getting undressed.

'Worst. I'm starting to think I might get nightmares from that alone if the coin somehow works about well nightmares about you.'

She put the shirt on and went for the phone picking it up and putting to her ear, 'I sorry about that but despite what Deaton did I guess I trust him… sort of I'm still skeptical but what the hell,' she took the coin and turn her around a few times in her hand.

'Okay, I'm going to sleep so good night and if anything call me.'

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll know if I'm in distress,' mumbled Stiles her eyes on the coin.

'Honestly? If Deaton said that we're not mates I think I might have been a onetime thing.'

Stiles wondered about it before she shook her head.

 _We're not mates so who cares?_

'Good night, Scott. Sweet dreams and call me as well if something, you know, comes up.'

She could picture Scott giving her a soft smile at the other end before he answered and they ended the call and went to sleep.

* * *

'Please-please-please,' mumbled a woman quietly as she was cuffed to a chair. She knew it wouldn't end well. She knew that she wouldn't get out of it. She lost all hope a few hours ago. Now it was just waiting. Painful and slow waiting for the end to come. She stopped crying hours ago. It was all pointless.

No one will miss her, no one will look for her, no one will care.

She was pointless. She was no one she only ruined everything she took into her hands. She was no one…just a disaster.

The door to the warehouse she was in cracked as they opened and someone came in.

 _Come on, look at her. Look, how pretty she is. You always hated pretty girls like her. Too intimidating. Always acting like they own everything._

 _Come on, you know how good her skin will taste._

 _Take a bit._

The door closed.

* * *

'No nightmares. No nightmares, not even one. Allison even overslept that's how good it was,' almost shouted Stiles overjoyed.

Scott chuckled at his best friend as he got into the car that morning deciding to ride with Stiles today. They were both at the top of themselves since they could finally sleep at night. Nightmares free for once.

Stiles put the radio on just as another song started.

They were quiet for a while just watching the scenery around them moved.

'Smile. The worst is yet to come. We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun. Got nowhere to go we could be here for a while. But the future is forgiven so smile,' sang Stiles suddenly.

She turned to Scott who grinned still keeping his eyes on the road through the window.

'We're trying so hard- come on Scott,' she hit his chest playfully.

He laughed and looked at her, 'On the chorus.'

She chuckled and bit her lip her eyes on the road her whole being buzzing with excitement.

When the music came to the point they have been waited Scott turned on the radio on the highest volume and they started singing from the top of their lungs, 'I smile the worst is yet to come.'

Stiles started laughing and it became hard to sing.

Scott started laughing with her making it hard to breath with all the laughing and after he finally managed to catch his breath he opened his eyes and looked at his best friend.

His smile fell a bit because he was suddenly in a bit of awe.

For a moment he saw Stiles in a new light. Maybe it was the way the sun was hitting her at the right place but in that precious moment his best friend, goofy Stiles Stilinski looked like nothing like Stiles at all.

It was like she was a different person. But the truth was that she wasn't. She was the same old Stiles and he knew that but in that moment, in her beloved jeep with music turned so damn loud and with her fingers drumming on the wheel it was like he saw her for the first time.

And she never looked more beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**You smell like safe, home, human and like you**

 **Summary:** Scott just became a true Alpha and nothing feels the same especially that concerns his best friend Stiles. Sciles, Girl!Stiles Mature for language and sexual content

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **runswithwxlves** **,** **Cara-D** **and** **Aliana06** **for adding the story to their favorites and** **Why Don't You Take a Seat** **,** **Xerek86** **and** **Sharem** **for following.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Stiles remembered more clearly than anything the first time she ever witnessed Scott having an asthma attack.

They were eight and they were in Scott's room jumping on top of his bed laughing about something when Scott suddenly started coughing and got off the bed to the ground trying to catch his breath.

Stiles had a panic attack once or twice so her first thought was that. Mrs. McCall just left for a few minutes to go to the neighbors.

Stiles was never so afraid in her whole life like she was in that moment looking at Scott on his knees desperate for air.

She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder, 'W-what should I do? Scott, what's wrong?'

Luckily, Mrs. McCall just came in and apparently Stiles was shouting louder than she thought. She came into the room pushed Stiles a bit away to get to Scott and put some plastic contraption over his mouth and nose.

Stiles wasn't sure what freaked her out more the attack since it was pretty much the first time she ever witnessed so one sick like this. Little did she know that her mom's attacks were soon to follow. Or the ugly looking mask Scott had to have on his face to be able to breathe.

She sat down opposite to him watching as Melissa gently stroke his face and before Stiles knew what she was doing she reached out and took Scott's shaking hand in hers.

He looked up at her his eyes cloudy and red probably from the coughing but she could see the gratitude in them.

She smiled just a little bit at that and held his hand until he calm down a bit.

They were meant to have a sleepover but Melissa looked at Stiles with complete understanding and smiled, 'Stiles, do you want to stay or would you like to go home now?'

Stiles blinked at her confused, 'Uh, will it hurt Scott if I stay?'

Melissa smiled at the little girl, 'No but it must have made you worried.'

She and Scott were no strangers to people starting to avoid them after they saw Scott like this and this attack was one of the worst ones.

'Yeah-but I want to stay if I can-I promise I'll be careful not to hurt him.'

Melissa chuckled at that and let Scott go a little bit to stroke Stiles cheek.

She carefully in a nurse-motherly way explained to Stiles what happened and that she didn't have to act different toward Scott.

Once Scott managed to get a bit better and went under the covers to the bed Melissa turned on the TV for them although Stiles was more interested in Scott showing her how an inhaler worked.

She pushed her then long brown hair behind her ear watching the little thing in her hands that could be the difference for Scott between life and death.

Scott smiled at her, 'Thank you.'

She looked up a bit confused frowning, 'For what?'

'For staying-no one ever stayed…my dad didn't stay.'

Stiles blinked away the frown and giggled a bit, 'Don't be silly-I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you want me to.'

He smiled back at her and moved a bit so Stiles could lie next to him on top of the covers watching the TV.

'You're the best Stiles.'

'And don't you forget it.'

* * *

Scott sighed. The coin Deaton gave them was working great after five nights of full sleep yesterday was the first one he didn't use it as Deaton advised them to. He saw Stiles under him again only this time she was smiling as he ripped her throat not a single cry for help.

Isaac rushed into his room and punched him literally awake saying that he shifted in his sleep and was like that trashing on the bed.

Scott swallowed hard and shook his head thanking Isaac who just put his hand on his shoulder and held him there until he calmed down.

Somehow, Scott thought that if Stiles did scream it would have been better because her smiling like that no fight at all just letting him to hurt her like that was seriously the most terrifying thing yet.

In the morning he got dressed and went to school like nothing happened determinate not to tell Stiles about the previous night.

'Hey, uh, Scott?' asked someone when he was at his locker.

He turned around and met an Asian girl with a bit smile on her face, 'Hi, I'm Kira. You don't know me and I don't know you but I know Allison and I can't seem to find her and I need to get this to her so if you could find her and-'

'Kira, from the car incident?' he asked momentary wanting to slap himself for that.

'Yeah, that's me the fainter,' she giggled a bit embarrassed as she was holding what looked like Allison's phone.

He nodded, 'Sorry, uh, yeah I have Econ with Allison now so I can give it to her. Uh, how about you meet us all for lunch? Allison talks about you a lot but we haven't like met or anything,' he reached out his hands and the smiling girl took it.

'A lot, huh?' she asked a bit nervous.

'Nothing bad,' he immediately added.

'It's fine, really. So, lunch sounds good,' she gave him the phone and they parted. Scott went to his class thinking that Kira was quite cute just as Allison described her a few days ago.

'Hi, Allison.'

'Hi, my phone!' shouted the girl immediately and took it from him, 'where?-'

'I just met Kira she gave it to me to return it to you. I invited her to sit with us during lunch she seems nice,' he said as he gave her the phone and sat down next to her.

'You did what?!'

He looked at Allison who for a moment smelled nervous and angry at the same time.

'Yeah-is it okay? I thought you like her.'

'Yeah, but-but is it okay to bring her to lunch if there is a chance that we'll be talking about supernatural things?'

'Well then, we won't talk about them,' he said still not seeing what Allison's problem was. They managed to hung out with Danny and a few other people although not so often since they were almost constantly dealing with something supernatural and yes right now there was the topic of skinned alive woman in the woods which they after six days still had no lead on but it didn't mean everything in their life had to be supernatural connected.

'Why are you so weird about it?' He honestly didn't get Allison's moodiness. Maybe it was the fact that she had a nightmare as well at night and didn't get much sleep.

'I'm not,' she said looking in front of her.

Scott raised an eyebrow, 'Is it because of last night? You didn't use the coin.'

Allison sighed, 'See, we have things to talk about. Things we can't talk about with Kira and you just invited her to lunch.'

'Look, we'll just act as normal teens for once during lunch and then we'll meet at my house later and talk things out. How about that?'

Allison shrugged her shoulders, 'Fine.'

Scott shook his head. He didn't get what Allison's problem was.

 _Honestly, women._

* * *

Lydia was sitting in the library a plastic cup of coffee next to her. Her eyes hadn't moved away from her screen as she was translating Archaic Latin in Argents' bestiary.

She was working on it all week and as tired as she was she wanted to finish it. A skinned alive woman. She didn't found anything in the bestiary which made her angry at the book well screen. It also brought up an important fact that she was the only one who could read it in the first place so the translation was in order.

She cracked her neck a bit suddenly hearing something.

 _I'm sorry_

She blinked and looked around.

The only ones in the library looked to be the librarian Mrs. Connor and her and Mrs. Connor posture and expression as she was reading a book looked like she didn't hear anything.

 _I'm so sorry._

 _Mum, I should have told you._

 _I should have told you how much I love you and that I'm sorry._

 _I'm so sorry, mum._

Lydia stood up from her chair her heart beating like a drum. A woman's voice. Someone was crying…no ….not crying… she knew what was going to happen…she just regret her life…

 _I'm sorry, mum._

The voice got louder as Lydia went to one of the shelves and touched the wood.

 _Can you forgive me, mum?_

Lydia swallowed and went to the end of the shelves her fingers running through the wood as she walked.

 _Mum?_

The voice stopped and Lydia looked down. On the floor lied a phone.

 _How does the other side of your skin tastes like?_

Lydia screamed.

* * *

Once Scott came to the fully crowed library Lydia was already sitting in one to the chairs talking to the sheriff Isaac by her side comforting her a bit.

Scott didn't want to look suspicious so he waited for the sheriff to leave and Isaac and Lydia to come to him.

'What happened?'

'I heard a voice. Female. She's dead, Scott,' said Lydia hugging herself.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't- Don't say that,' she said through her teeth closing her eyes for a second.

Once she managed to open them she looked at Scott, 'Anyway, the voice led me to a phone. I guess it was hers,' she licked her lips, 'It's also not the only thing I heard. I heard someone else as well… I don't know if it was a man or a woman but he asked.'

She took a deep breath, ' _How does the other side of your skin tastes like?_ '

Scott blinked.

'Wait,' Isaac shook his head, 'He's eating the skin?'

Lydia shrugged, 'I guess so. It would explain why does he…take it in the first place.'

Isaac made a grimace like he was feeling nausea which he kind of in the moment was.

'This is terrible.'

Scott nodded, 'What did the sheriff say?'

Lydia stood speechless so Isaac took the lead, 'He took the phone with him to try to crack the password. They still can't ID the woman since she has no fingerprints. No one called about her teeth identification either.'

'See, you did good Lydia. Hopefully, they'll now know who she was-'

She shook her head, 'That's the thing. I don't think it was the girl from the woods. I think this was another one.'

'Another victim?' asked Scott horrified.

Lydia nodded, 'And who-or whatever is it I don't think it will stop. It liked it Scott,' she shivered.

'Really enjoyed it.'

Scott and Isaac shared a worried look. Apparently trouble was never far away from Beacon Hills.

* * *

'Stiles? Please read for us,' said the English teacher surprising her a bit as she was blankly staring at her hands. Lydia just texted her about what happened in the library and not to worry about her screaming again but that wasn't the reason she was feeling off.

'Uhm, what?'

'Read, Stiles, please?' repeated the teacher again nodding at Stiles's opened book.

She nodded and looked back down at her hands before she took the book.

She was a bit unsure this morning. She was unsure every morning but today it become worst. It wasn't what happened with Scott. They talked about it. Still, the thoughts about the kiss were creeping in but it wasn't that it was something else. She didn't really want to think about that but there was something else. The coins were working at least from what Allison and Scott told her. She didn't have another nightmare herself for a while but there was this feeling of something being wrong…inside her… trying to get out.

'The reading _today_ , Stiles,' said the teacher impatiently causing her to look down.

She read the first three words before she stopped as the letters suddenly started to dance in front of her eyes.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. Maybe she just needed glasses. Yeah, glasses or something.

She opened her eyes and the letters were fine so she continued until she suddenly stopped again and swallowed as the letters were literally everywhere.

 _What's happening?_

Her heart started beating fast she and the room started to feel like it was too small like there wasn't enough air…she…she couldn't breathe.

 _Oh, God. Oh, God!_

She started gasping and before she happening she was pulled out of her seat and dragged out of the class and into the nearest rest rooms where she just ran to the ground.

Scott was terrified.

Stiles her heart was being so fast and her emotions were all over the place. He had seen her have panic attacks before. Over and over again when her mom died. It was the most terrifying thing in the world.

* * *

Nine year old Scott took a deep breath as he went outside. All the adults were inside talking. Everything was gloomy with everyone being dressed in black and all the sad talks.

He noticed Stiles sitting on top of her dad's car in the drive way. There were a lot of cars here today.

She was wearing a long black dress with her now short hair under a headband. She was so excited when she came to show him how short was her hair now and how much she liked it. Some kids at school made fun of it because she didn't look like a girl enough but Scott got it. As long as Stiles liked it everyone could shut up.

He walked to her and got up on the car. The sheriff won't be too happy about them sitting on it like this but maybe he'll let it slid for today.

'I don't know what to say,' he mumbled honestly.

Claudia Stilinski was dead.

Stiles's mom was dead just like that. In a moment, she was gone.

Stiles shrugged her shoulders; 'I don't want you to say anything you don't mean,' her voice was hoarse like she hadn't talked for a while now. It was a week since he last saw her so it was fitting if she hadn't spoken to anyone.

'But I am sorry.'

She looked at him for the first time, 'Then it's enough.'

He nodded just as she leaned her head and put in on his shoulder.

'I'm here, Stiles as long as you need me…as long as you want me to be.'

She nodded against his shoulder and they stayed like that until people started leaving and they went to hide in her bedroom quietly lying on her bed looking up at her at the time yellow painted roof holding hands like it was the only thing that was real in the moment.

* * *

'Stiles? Stiles, please, you have to calm down.'

He put his hands on her face as she was gasping for air shaking her head tears coming from her eyes.

 _God, no!_

He needed to stop it. To help her. His inhaler. No, that wouldn't work it wasn't an asthma attack and the thing was that she was trying to breath so bad she couldn't.

She had to stop trying for a second.

Stiles was shaking and she felt like the whole room was moving and spinning. The room felt like it wasn't real. Like she was somewhere not in the room but out of the place. Like she wasn't real.

God, she couldn't breathe.

Scott licked his lips and shook his head before he smashed their faces together as he kissed her hard. His hand went into her hair making her blink several times furiously looking at him before she closed them and without really thinking about it, she kissed him back as gently as possible but he felt it. It was such an odd kiss, him so hardly pressing against her lips while she was trying to do it so gently.

He broke their kiss dragging his lips against her lower lip sexually making her moan before he kissed her again although this time it was just a peek.

Scott gasped against her mouth as he heard her pulse slowing down and confusion change places with fear as the main emotion radiation from her.

Her chest was still moving and as he leaned away from her she kept her eyes closed for a moment longer before she opened them.

They why their eyes were fixed at each other completely consumed by one other like they were the only living breathing things on this world. Scott never felt more in place. More home, more himself than he felt right now with Stiles so near him her lips with the ghost of his. He felt…

He felt that he never wanted a girl more than he wanted his best friend right now with that opened distracting mouth of hers and _fucking Jesus_ that scent of hers.

She swallowed looking at Scott, 'Uhm, Lydia?'

Scott blinked his momentary horniness gone with the wind. Now he was just confused and a bit embarrassed about feeling the way he felt a moment ago, 'I told you how she stopped my panic attack before that's why you-'

'Yeah, that's it. That's why I did it. I remembered,' he said all too quickly.

Stiles watched him knowing that he was lying but didn't really know what to do about it so she just nodded and looked at her hands.

'I guess this what Deaton meant about the darkness wanting to take debt.'

'What happened, Stiles?' he asked putting his hand on her cheek.

She sighed for a moment and dared herself to press her cheek farther into his hand, 'I suddenly couldn't read… like _read_ read. The letters they were all over the page but I just couldn't put them back together.'

'Deaton said we can't sleep with the coin for too long, you know that.'

She shrugged, 'Dad was home. I just didn't want him to go running to my room because I screamed too loud.'

'Stiles-'

'I'll do it tonight. I promise.'

He watched her and nodded, 'Okay, how about you or I come over and we have a sleep over.'

'So you'll end up in my bed again,' she teased.

He chuckled, 'It was one time and I was probably cold, okay?'

'Sure, Scottie.'

They laughed at each other before Scott put his hands on Stiles cheeks and looked her deep into the eyes.

'Next time always tell me, okay Stiles?'

She watched him for a second before she gave him a daring look and grabbed him by the shirt causing him to blink as he looked down at her hands and up at her.

'The way that you told me about what was your nightmare about?'

Scott sighed and took a step away, 'Isaac?'

'No, your mom. She said that whatever nightmare you had it messed you up worst then before so?'

He licked his lips and shook his head, 'I didn't want to worry you.'

'Worry me? You worry me more if you don't tell me,' she got up to stand in front of him.

He wouldn't look at her so she made a quick decision, 'You-I felt you tonight.'

He turned to her surprised, 'You…I don't know. I wasn't having any nightmare,' she shook her head; 'I just woke you.'

He put his hands on her shoulders without thinking, 'What?'

Stiles looked away frowning a bit, 'I just-woke up and thought Scott but I-I didn't want to call you because-'

'I would know.'

She nodded.

'Do you hate the idea of us being something more that much?'

'Scott, we're not like that. We're best friends and you love Allison.'

'Loved.'

She stepped away, 'That's not the point we-God-can't be like that.'

'But you're admitting we're well-'

'-more. Yeah but-'

'Look, we're friends,' he looked at her like a caring parent, 'We always were and we will be this is just something to add up but it doesn't have to mean anything and you know that.'

Stiles watched him for the longest of times, 'I don't want to mess this up somehow when we're not _like_ that.'

'Stiles, just because we're -,' she shook him a look so he didn't say the word, ' _more_ we're not different. Besides Deaton said himself it doesn't have to be like we're in love with each other or anything so please stop panicking about stuff that aren't a problem.'

Stiles sighed, 'I hate fate.'

'I know,' said Scott a bit amused. Stiles could be such a little control freak from time to time believing that something was decided for her.

'Stop being weird about it and it won't be weird.'

'Sure it won't.'

* * *

Kira nervously smiled as she walked to one of the tables outside where she was greeted with all too smiling Allison, confused Lydia and a bit pissed Isaac.

'Hi,' said Kira looked around the three suddenly feeling even sillier about being here.

'Uh?'

'Hi!' 'Hello.' 'Hi.' spoke the three in reunion but all showing the different reactions.

Scott and Stiles walked to the table as well greeting Kira more welcoming.

'Hey, Kira glad you came,' said Scott as he showed her to the spot she could take and pointed at Stiles, 'this is Stiles.'

'Kira.'

The girls sat together opposite next to Lydia and to Allison and Isaac and now Scott.

'So how do you like school so far, Kira?' asked Stiles right before she started stuffing her face with food.

'It's okay. Schools a bit easier here. No offence.'

Lydia waved her hand, 'Don't bother. It seriously could use some update.'

Isaac shot her a look before he rolled her eyes.

'Now-now Lydia, not all of us can be geniuses,' said Scott amused.

'It's true and pathe-'

Her phone buzzed.

She let out a deep sigh, 'Typical. Sorry, to interrupt but I have to go.'

'Hot date in the coach's office?' asked Stiles with her imitation of sexy voice.

Lydia flipped her hair a bit and smirked at the girl, 'Don't be jealous, Stiles.'

'I AM NOT JEALOUS!'

'It was nice meeting you Kira. Catch up later.'

Scott looked at Lydia as she pat his shoulder making him know that she would stop by for a pack meeting later at his house. He looked at Stiles who was frowning at Lydia's moving further away from them back.

She saw Scott looking at her for a moment but then looked at Isaac and asked him if he wondered about working as a barista in a coffee that they passed yesterday and saw that was looking for help.

She continued looked at him for a moment as Kira and Allison rambled about something. The two really hit it off. She would totally take part in the conversation if she hadn't just come from the making out with her best friend again.

 _Again._

 _Who fucking does that?_

She bit her lips. It was terrible.

 _No!_

She needed to calm down or else Scott would scent it. Okay, so big deal she kissed Scott-Wait! He kissed her and she kissed him back.

'So Stiles your dad is a really nice guy,' said Kira breaking her train of thoughts.

'Dad?'

'Yeah, he stopped by our house talking about the incident just to make sure my parents were at peace with what happened-well mom's mom but dad's cool. He even jokes around now that I totally found a new way to make friends,' said Kira with a bit annoyed sigh.

Allison chuckled, 'I think your dad is awesome.'

'Bullshit, he has terrible sense of humor and it's seriously weird how my uptight mom and him even get along furthermore to be actually married,' said Kira shaking her head.

'Whoa, you two hit it off,' said Scott breaking the girls chatter.

They all looked at him as he smiled at Kira who blushed a bit and shrugged her shoulders. Stiles frowned a bit at that.

 _Does Scott like her?_

She looked over to Isaac who was frowning down at his food before he suddenly rudely got up.

'Isaac?' asked Scott.

'I think I will go to the library to go through my essay for history one more time,' mumbled the tall boy as he was walking away.

Scott turned around and looked at Stiles who blinked shrugging her shoulders and then looking at Allison who just played with her hair and stared at her plate like she haven't just seen what happened.

 _Weiiiird._

* * *

Lydia stood annoyed in front of the coach's office with her hands crossed waiting for Aiden who texted her. The twins didn't come to school anymore after the whole Alpha thing but the straight one often came to see Lydia at home when her mom was out.

'This better be important,' she said as she saw him walking toward her with Ethan behind him which made her puzzled.

'It kind of is,' mumbled the boy and nodded at his brother to give him a second.

'Well, I guess this isn't a booty call which is good because I wasn't planning on it either.' She totally was but like _hell_ she was giving him that satisfaction.

'Deucalion asked us to join his pack as his betas, Lydia,' said Aiden without any hesitation.

She blinked but didn't say anything and rather waited for the whole story.

'I'm- me and Ethan are both considering it.'

She still hadn't said anything.

'But I want to be sure that there is nothing,' he pointed between them, 'nothing more between us that could you know change things-be more than _this_.'

She uncrossed her arms and gave him a mocking smile, 'So what? You just expect me to go on my knees and beg you to stay?-'

'No, Lydia. I just want to know what you think about it.'

She smirked, 'I think that if you and your brother are dumb enough to go into a pack with a sociopath who killed his whole pack once you should.'

He took her hand, 'Lydia-we can't stay unprotected.'

'Yeah, I know because you screwed over too many people-'

'You don't know how life was for us, Lydia. It wasn't all nice houses and new dresses and Friday parties for us, okay?!' he spat at her momentary losing his temper.

She gave him the bitterest smile she could think up, 'Because that is exactly _my_ life, isn't it.'

'Lydia,' he sighed but she got out of his hold, 'Do as you please. I don't care.'

She practically ran as fast as her heels allowed her from the hallway telling herself that she was the biggest idiot always falling for jerks like that.


End file.
